


Sun Will Rise and We'll Take Another Hit

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deputy Parrish's POV, Deputy Parrish's first name is Kyle, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Third Person POV, Torture, Violence, WIP, alternative 3b, brief Derek/Parrish, everything up to the end of 3a still happened, outside pov, slow burn sterek, strong violence to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyle Parrish was thirteen he discovered his family were hunters. By the time he was eighteen he had come to detest the way his family operated and fled them to join the army. </p><p>Years later he finds himself in New York where he meets Scowly McHotty. Just as he thinks things are going somewhere, Scowly and his sister disappear and though Kyle looks, he can't find a trace of them. </p><p>Feeling the itch of the hunter beneath his skin, he contacts Chris Argent, the man who first told him about the hunters code. </p><p>But heading to Beacon Hills could mean much more than Kyle ever thought. There's a werewolf pack to befriend, a Sheriff and his son who become like family and a certain man named Derek Hale.</p><p>Oh and the supernatural beings flocking to the area certainly make things interesting and then there's Gerard Argent, waiting in the wings to twist things to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archer7808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer7808/gifts).



> Based on a prompt given to me by archer7808 on tumblr. I won't put the whole prompt here because spoilers! But the gist of it was Derek and Parrish had a thing in New York but then Derek vanished. Parrish comes from a family of hunters but he ran away from them because he didn't like they worked. Eventually, Parrish contacts Chris Argent because he wants to come and work with him and comes to Beacon Hills. He sees Derek and is hurt by the way he has obviously moved on with Stiles (even though they're not together). He becomes the catalyst for them getting together and then stuff happens...but I don't want to spoil it so I'm not telling you what it is! You'll just have to read and find out :P
> 
> The first six chapters of this are written and I'm hoping to update about one a week, maybe a little more often.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Weatherman by Slow Kids at Play...I suck at titles but this one kind of fits...
> 
> I suck at summaries but I deleted the last one and I'm hoping this one is a bit more apt for the story.

When Kyle Parrish was a young boy, his family were his entire world. 

His father, Jonah, was his hero, a man that worked long hours but always made time for his children and aimed to be home in time for them to all share a dinner around the table. He would play catch with his sons, talk to them about their day, read them stories and kiss them goodnight. 

His mother, Ava, had been equal parts hard and soft. She made cakes from home for weddings and birthdays and loved for her sons to help her, making more cupcakes than she needed and allowing them to ice their own, their multicoloured, slapdash works of art next to her elaborate and sophisticated designs. She would pull Kyle in for cuddles on the couch, tickling him and laughing with abandon. 

But she could turn the light, warm tone of her voice into one of steel if needed. Kyle remembered when he was nine years old and Jimmy Brown, a boy in his class pushed him so hard he fell, throwing out his hands to catch himself, scrapping the skin off both of his palms and still managing to smack his head against a table. His mother had picked him up from school, taken him to the doctor to make sure he was ok and then driven over to the Brown's house. She hadn't yelled. She didn't so much as raise her voice but Jimmy Brown's parents looked a little terrified all the same and Jimmy had never bothered him again. 

Kyle had even gotten on well with his older brother, Luke. They hardly ever fought, they played together and liked the same things. Even when Luke reached his teens, he still made time for his little brother. 

But everything changed when Kyle turned thirteen. 

His father had sat him down, his mother and Luke stood by the fireplace, looking on with something akin to pride, while his father explained that werewolves, vampires and other things that went bump in the night were all real and it was in their blood to fight them. At first, he hadn't believed, then he had been terrified. As his skills were honed it began to feel exciting. His mother was their leader, other hunters came to fight with them at times and Kyle became better and better at taking down what his father referred to as the scum of the earth, fighting alongside his father and brother and feeling the thrill of the chase and the joy of the kill. 

When Kyle turned seventeen, he heard for the first time of the Hunter's Code. An honour code. Only hunt supernatural creatures that you can prove have hurt humans. Never kill the young, especially children. Never kill a human. 

He thought of the things they had killed. Mainly werewolves as his father seemed to carry some kind of grudge against their kind. Had they had proof? He had never seen it, no one had ever spoken of this code before. He began to look at his family in a new light. On their next hunt, he paid careful attention to how they operated. No one asked for proof, no one mentioned someone the werewolf they hunted had attacked. They tracked her to a nearby wooded area and winged her with a wolfsbane bullet. She was young, no more than thirteen. She howled, a heartbreaking sound that made Kyle's blood run cold. She changed back to her human form, pressing one hand to the wound in her side and reaching out with the other. 

“Please,” she begged. 

Luke put a bullet between her eyes without hesitation. His father clapped him on the back and Kyle felt sick. 

When he turned eighteen, Kyle Parrish packed his bags in the dead of night, left the family home without a backwards glance and headed out of state. The next morning his joined the army. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kyle pushed himself up from the bed and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, stretched and scratched his neck as he staggered through his apartment to the kitchen. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and put on the coffee. Once it was ready he sat down at his small table, poured a mug of coffee and buttered his toast. He bit a chunk out of the first slice and took a gulp of his drink. His eyes slid over to the clock. Still a good hour before he had to leave. He finished his breakfast and got another mug of coffee before making his way back to the bedroom. He pulled the covers up on his bed, tucking the sheets in tight and making sure the corners were tidy. He stripped on his way to the bathroom and then jumped in the shower. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed, one hand using a towel to dry his hair, while brushing his teeth with the other. He turned on the TV and listened to the morning headlines whilst he draped his wet towel over the radiator. He rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Blonde hair, pale green eyes and the same boyish face he'd had when he'd snuck out of his parents house all those years ago. Only the tiny frown lines between his brow and the slightly aged look of his eyes, hinted at anything he had been through in the last five years. A four year tour of Afghanistan, two of them as a certified HDT, as well as the years fighting werewolves with his family, had certainly made him wiser and harder than his young years. His eyes held tales of hardships and horrors that most wouldn't see in their entire lifetime. 

He shrugged the thought away and pulled on the navy blue slacks and shirt of his uniform. He straightened the lapels and ran a comb through his hair, parting it slightly to the side. He grabbed his belt from it's hook in the kitchen and picked up his cap from the top of the fridge where he'd left it last night. A horn sounded outside and Kyle crossed to the mirror, placing the cap on his head and then checked the gun in his holster. Finally, he adjusted his badge. Officer Kyle Parrish, Badge Number 1415, NYPD. 

He pulled on his coat, grabbed his phone and exited the apartment. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

"You sure you don't want to join us for a drink?"

"Honestly, I'm beat. I want to crawl into my bed and stay there for a week."

"No such luck, man. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Have one for me," Kyle said, patting his partner, Maria, on the back and heading into his apartment block. He reached his floor and saw his neighbour struggling with a few too many bags of shopping, unable to juggle them all and get his key in the lock at the same time. 

"Here, let me take those," Kyle said, rushing forward and taking two of the bags out of the guys arms. 

"Er...thanks," the guy said stiffly, finally getting the key in and unlocking the door. 

Kyle's neighbour was hot. He'd moved in with his sister about six months after Kyle and had barely said a word to Kyle in the entire time he'd lived there. His sister, Laura, was different. Always happy to stop and say hello, asking how his day had been, offering a cup of sugar and all that jazz. But Scowly McHotty, as Kyle had come to refer to him in his head, mostly grunted and avoided any and all interaction. 

Kyle hovered in the doorway for a second before taking a step into the apartment.

"Just put them on the table," Scowly instructed. 

Kyle dumped the bags and turned to where Scowly had his muscled arms crossed over his muscled chest and tried not to drool. 

"I'm Kyle, by the way," he said. "I live..."

"I know who you are."

"Oh...right...I should just..."

"I'm Derek."

Kyle nodded and reached up to scratch the back of his neck. 

"I...um..." He was saved from the awkwardness of the situation when Laura waltzed in through the still open door. She clapped eyes on him and smiled brightly. 

"Hi Kyle," she beamed. 

"Hey Laura, I was just helping Derek get his groceries in."

"Ah isn't that nice, Derek. Did he say thank you? Sometimes he forgets to say thanks or please or...you know, anything polite really."

"Shut up, Laura," Derek said, with a roll of his eyes. 

"Well, did you thank Kyle?" Laura asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Yes! God," Derek said, grabbing one of the bags and disappearing into the kitchen. Laura shared a long suffering look with Kyle who smiled in return. 

"I should get going. Good to see you, Laura."

"Yeah, you too. Stop by any time."

* * * * * * * * * *

Scowly McHotty didn't pop up again for almost two weeks. 

It was Kyle's day off when he next saw him in the hallway. Derek and Laura were heading out at the same time as him and Laura greeted him with a wave. 

"Hey, Kyle."

"Hey, how's things?" he asked. 

"Good, good, you?"

"Day off so can't complain."

"That's great! Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with me later to drag Mr Grumpy here out for his birthday?"

"It's you birthday?" Kyle asked to which Derek gave a quick, curt nod. "Happy Birthday."

There was a pause before Laura elbowed Derek in the side and he grunted. 

"Thank you."

"So, Kyle, you gonna come?"

"Sure, why not," he said, it wasn't like he had anything really planned and any time spent with Scowly, no matter how little words where actually spoke, was time well spent in Kyle's opinion. "What time you heading out?"

"Probably about seven thirty? We'll knock on your door when we're ready to leave."

"Great, see you later."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kyle brought the beer up to his lips and took another gulp. The night wasn't really a disaster but then again, it hadn't exactly been a success either. They had found a booth in what appeared to be Laura's local haunt, and had chatted and had a few drinks. Or Laura and Kyle had chatted whilst Derek picked at the label on his beer and said little. 

As it was Laura's local, it was inevitable that she would see someone she knew and suddenly she was gone and Kyle and Derek were left all alone. 

Neither of them spoke for a while and the awkwardness increased tenfold. After what felt like hours, Kyle cleared his throat. 

"So...have you had a good birthday, Derek?"

"I guess," Derek replied, taking another sip of his drink. 

"That's good." Kyle sighed. "Look, I can go if you'd like?"

"Why would I want you to go?"

"Well...you don't exactly seem to be enjoying my company."

"That's not...I'm not...no, I don't want you to go."

"Oh. Ok, I guess I can stay a little longer."

He could have sworn Derek's lips turned up slightly at the corners and Kyle found himself hiding his own smile by taking another drink. Scowly wanted him to stay. He was taking that as a win. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Things continued like that for a few weeks. Slightly awkward meetings in the hallway, drinks and even a little bit of harmless flirting. At least, it all seems flirting to start with until Kyle realises he's well and truly smitten. The more he gets to know Derek, the more he sees what's hidden underneath the scowly exterior; the more he falls for him. 

Derek was smart, witty and oddly gentle. His eyes crinkled in the corners when Kyle managed to coax a rare smile out of him and his even rarer laugh was a deep chuckle that made Kyle melt. 

He didn't like to talk about his past much, but then neither did Kyle, so it stays pretty much a forbidden topic until one night Derek tells him how his entire family died in a fire at their family home six years prior. Aside from himself and Laura, only one other survived. Their uncle lived in a hospital in their home town and Derek hadn't seen him for many years. He didn't say why. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, they came home from a bar and, as Kyle bid him goodnight, Derek stopped him with a hand on his arm. He crowded Kyle against his door and gently cupped his face. 

"Derek?"

Derek said nothing. He simply leant forward, slowly as if giving Kyle enough time to pull away if he needed, and gently pressed their lips together. 

Kyle's eyes slipped closed immediately. His hands came up to fist in Derek's shirt, pulling him closed and urging Derek to deepen the kiss by letting his tongue flick out and gently trace the seam of Derek's plush lips. Derek growled softly and brought his other hand up to tangle in Kyle's hair, tilting his head to get a better angle and Kyle was really glad they were against a wall because when his knees began to tremble, there was something there to hold him up. 

Almost as suddenly as it began, Derek pulled away. He gave Kyle a small smile. 

"See you tomorrow," he said and then he was gone, his apartment door snapping closed before Kyle had even managed to fully open his eyes. 

It took Kyle a good couple of minutes to pull himself together, to get his jellied limbs to co-operate enough to let himself into his apartment. He slumped against the door when it closed and found himself grinning like an idiot. 

The next morning, Derek and Laura were gone. 

No one had seen them leave, there was no note to explain why or where they had gone. They had paid their next months rent in advance, cleared out their stuff in the dead of night and vanished off the face of the Earth. 

Kyle had tried to phone Derek. He'd tried a million times and to start with he got voice mail until one day all he got was a recorded message telling him the number had been disconnected. He tried calling Laura and got the same so attempted emailing her. He never received a reply and eventually, his emails couldn't be delivered any more, the email address no longer active. 

The hurt man in him wanted to wallow in self-pity. To go out and get drunk with Maria, and let her tell him all the reasons he was too good for Derek, feed him cliché’s like "There's plenty more fish in the sea" and generally make him feel like a strong, independent man who didn't need Scowly Mc-Fucking-Hotty to make him ok. 

But the cop in him, wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery. Where had they gone? Why hadn't they said anything? Were they in trouble? He tried to look into it but he hit brick wall after brick wall. He was pretty sure they had given him a fake surname because he couldn't find anything about a Laura and Derek Reed. He tried looking into the house fire Derek had told him about because surely, something that big that had killed so many people (with so many of them children) would have made the news. 

But he couldn't find anything and so, finally, after months of searching, he gave up. If Derek didn't want to be found, if he couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye, then Kyle was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish heads to Beacon Hills to meet up with Chris Argent and learns of the alliance between the hunters and the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this so far. This is really different to anything I have written before so it's exciting and a littler nerve racking! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, just to forewarn everyone, later chapters now have graphic depictions of violence and there's torture involved (I didn't know it was going to happen but it's happening!) so look out for new tags being added as we go.

Kyle was becoming disillusioned with life in New York. He loved being a cop, but at the same time he found that he weirdly began to miss being a hunter. He didn't miss his family, or the way they operated, but in the years since he fled in the dead of night, he often thought about rogue wendigos or werewolf packs that hunted humans for sport. 

He wasn't an idiot. His family got into hunting for a reason, because there were supernatural beings out there that posed a very real threat to the human race. Somewhere along the way they had lost sight of that and gone after anything with fangs or claws, not checking to see if they were a threat or not. They forgot about the code. 

But not every hunter was like that. He thought back to the man that had told him about the code in the first place, all those years ago. He'd had light brown hair that was starting to thin slightly, pale green eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul and yet held a kindness Kyle hadn't expected. Arden? Archer? 

Argent. Christopher Argent. 

He remembered Argent telling him that the Argent family stuck to the code, that they asked the women to be the head of the family whilst the men were the soldiers. They believed the women were able to make more level-headed decisions in the face of violence and therefore were more likely to enforce the code. He thought of his own mother, the strong woman he knew she was, and wondered when she had lost sight of the code, when she had stopped enforcing it and allowing her husband and sons to kill supernatural creatures that had never shed human blood. 

Kyle needed out of New York. He'd been uneasy ever since Derek and Laura vanished, something making his skin itch and he knew he needed a fresh start. He trawled through a box of things he'd kept from his old life; a couple of photo's from his childhood and a couple from his army days, a letter he'd written his mother and never sent, a postcard sent to him by a fellow soldier a few weeks before he was killed and finally, underneath an old baseball jersey with his name, his high school team and the number 13 emblazoned on the back, he found a card with Chris Argent and a phone number scrawled across it. 

It rang three times before a man answered. 

"Who is this?"

"You won't remember me, sir. My name is Kyle Parrish, we met when I was a kid..."

"Parrish? Yeah, I know who you are. Vanished about five years ago."

"Not so much vanished, sir. Just had to get away from them. Ever since you told me about the code...I couldn't stay, not with them so blatantly ignoring it. Joined the army and then the police force but I...I feel like I need to..."

"Parrish, are you asking to come hunt with us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hold on, one second." Kyle could hear Argent's muffled voice as he spoke to someone, perhaps covering the phone with his hand in an attempt to keep the conversation private, but he caught a few words. '...sticks to the code...good kid...need more like us...supposed to be retired but...' He strained his ears, confusion causing his brow to furrow. Retired? Why would the Argent family retire? "Parrish, you there?"

"Yes, sir."

"We're in Beacon Hills, California. It's just the two of us now but if you head down here, we'll see what we can sort out."

Kyle didn't ask why there was only two of them. He didn't pry into what had happened because at the moment it wasn't his place. 

"I can be there by the end of the week."

"Call me when you get here," Argent said and then the line went dead. 

Kyle handed in his notice to his startled Sargent the next day. 

* * * * * * * * * *

He arrived in Beacon Hills with a suitcase, a backpack, his 1970 Chevrolet El Camino and nothing more. There was a motel called Beacon Heights whose vacancy sign shone brightly though the dark and he pulled up out front. 

"How long will you be staying with us?" the friendly old man behind the counter asked. 

"I'm not sure. For the foreseeable future. I'm hoping to find work here, maybe make my stay a bit more permanent."

"What line of work are you in, son?"

"Back in New York I was a cop."

The old man gave him a sad smile as he handed over the key. 

"You should head on down to the Sheriff's station. Might be that they could use a guy like you."

"Yeah?"

"We had...a series of unfortunate incidents. Animal attacks mostly. A number of deputies passed away. Sheriff's name is Stilinski. He's a good man."

"Thanks, I'll go see him."

Kyle drove the Camino into his designated space, grabbed his bags and let himself into the motel room. It was late but Kyle didn't think he would be able to sleep. He grabbed his laptop out of his suitcase and logged onto the motel's wifi. A quick search took him to the website for the local newspaper, The Beacon Herald, and he read through articles covering the last couple of months. 

He should have guessed that the Argent's weren't posted here for nothing. The animal attacks described in the articles were being attributed to mountain lions but Kyle could see the signs of a werewolf attack. That part didn't really surprise him. 

The recent murders by a suspected serial killer who killed in a way reminiscent of a ritual sacrifice, _did_ surprise him. He hadn't expected that sort of thing to be happening in this small town. Something was going on here and he only hoped Argent not only had answers but also a need for a man like Kyle to help combat this threat. 

He glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning, far too late to call Argent and now that he'd stopped reading he realised how tired he really was. He turned off the laptop, pulled off his clothes and replaced them with an old pair of grey joggers and a soft black t-shirt, before flopping down on the bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow. 

* * * * * * * *

The next morning he called Argent first thing.

"Parrish, where are you staying?"

"Beacon Heights, room 243."

"We'll come meet you there. We can be there in about an hour."

"Great," Kyle hung up and busied himself by unpacking his bags. He didn't know how long he would be staying in Beacon Hills but he'd always hated living out of a suitcase, reminded him too much of the army and these days he needed to have something fixed, some tangible place he could call home, to keep him grounded. The motel may not be much of a home, but with his things spread around it seemed more like _his_ space. It calmed him. A knock on the door made him cross the room and peer through the peep-hole, fingertips brushing the hilt of the knife he kept hidden at his hip. He recognised the face on the other side of the door. He had a few more lines round his brow and his eyes were more hard than he remembered, but other than that Chris Argent hadn't changed much. Kyle opened the door and held out a hand which Argent shook. "Good to see you," Kyle said, standing aside and letting the man and his companion enter. 

The girl that was with him was beautiful. Chocolate brown hair curled down to her shoulders, framing a heart shaped face with soft pale skin, thick rose coloured lips and deep brown eyes that seemed to smile at him before her mouth followed suit. She held out her hand and Kyle shook it, not surprised in the least by the firm grip she had. 

"This is my daughter, Allison. She's technically head of the family now," Argent said in a way that clearly said he wasn't happy about it.

"Ignore him," Allison said. "I've heard a lot about you Parrish."

"Please, call me Kyle."

She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Kyle. My dad says you were a promising hunter before you disappeared."

"I had to go, I..."

"Believe me, you don't have to explain anything to me. But there's probably some things we should explain to you."

"Take a seat, Parrish," Argent said, seating himself at the table in the small kitchenette, Allison sat next to him and Kyle stared at them for a second before sitting across from them and folding his hands on the table. 

"Now, there's a lot to get through but please, just listen and you can ask any questions at the end," Allison said. "It's a pretty long story." She shot him a smile that Kyle couldn't help but return. "It all started about ten months ago when we first moved to Beacon Hills..."

* * * * * * * *

Kyle heaved a deep sigh and ignored the look the two Argents were giving him. Allison hadn't been lying when she said it was a long story. Teenage werewolves, Kanimas, Alpha Packs, Darachs...a lot had happened in this small town. 

And now there was an uneasy alliance. The Argents and this Pack, run by a teenage True Alpha no less, working together to keep Beacon Hill's safe, to protect it from the supernatural beings that were sure to be attracted by the call of the Nemeton. 

Finally, he looked up at them and smiled. 

It sounded perfect. It sounded like everything he wanted and everything his family would hate. 

"I'm in," he said and Argent actually smiled at that. 

"Good to have you on board, Parrish."

"We should introduce you to the others."

"Not right now, first of all, I need to go and talk to a man about a job."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sheriff Stilinski had only been too happy to have Kyle aboard. They were short on the ground and within hours the Sheriff had spoken to his Sargent in New York, who had given Kyle a glowing reference and just like that, Kyle had himself a job. 

Kyle knew the Sheriff's son was part of the Pack, even though he wasn't a werewolf, and he knew the Sheriff was newly aware of the existence of the supernatural. He also knew that Sheriff was struggling with how the hell to keep this all quiet from his deputies without compromising his job and so Kyle decided to tell him about his newly formed allegiance with the Argents and, by extension, the Pack. 

The Sheriff had become guarded at first, faced shuttered and eyes going cold. Kyle quickly explained his past; his hatred of his family, his disgust at their blatant disregard for the code, and slowly the Sheriff began to warm to him once more. Eventually, the Sheriff sighed and offered Kyle a smile.

"I gotta say, Parrish, having you around sure will make a nice change. It will be good to have someone at work I can actually talk to about all this...stuff."

"Does that mean I'm still hired?"

"Welcome aboard, son," The Sheriff said reaching out to shake Kyle's hand. 

The Sheriff gave him a tour of the station and found him a uniform. 

"It's a little unorthodox," the older man said. "But hell, I'm bending the rules. Can you start tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kyle headed back to the motel and started looking through apartment listings. His phone buzzed beside him and he saw a message from Allison.

_Can't get a whole pack meeting together but Scott and Isaac would like to meet you. Pick you up at eight?_

He read the message through a couple of times. Scott McCall was the True Alpha and Isaac was one of his beta's, he knew this. He knew that they would want to meet on their turf and it made him feel a little uneasy. But somehow he felt safer going in with Allison. 

She had come across as kind and caring when they met, but there had been a steel glint in her eyes that told Kyle she was more than capable of leading the Argent family as well as holding together the tenuous truce with the werewolf pack. 

She pulled up at exactly eight o'clock and Kyle pulled on a jacket and jogged out to her car. She smiled at him. 

"Hey," she said. 

"Hi."

"So, we're heading over to Scott's house. Him and Isaac live there with Melissa, Scott's mom."

"He's not gonna rip my throat out is he?"

"No, he doesn't do things like that. I told you," Allison said, a slight edge to her tone.

"I know, I know, sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Allison replied, visibly relaxing and offering him a small smile. 

The rest of the drive over was silent and when they pulled up at the McCall house, Kyle took a deep breath before climbing out of the car and following Allison to the front door. Melissa answered the door and gave him a stern look. 

"You must be Kyle Parrish," she said, pointing a finger at him. "Don't kill my son." Kyle floundered for a minute before Melissa diffused the tension with a wink. He huffed a laugh and smiled. 

"I wasn't planning on killing him," he said. 

Melissa stood to the side and let Allison and Kyle walk past into her home. 

Scott McCall smiled warily at Kyle as he entered and offered him a hand which Kyle shook. His eyes were warm and expressive, his uneven jawline and his smile were endearing and earnest, and yet at the same time, Kyle was very aware that there was a wolf thrumming just below the surface that could pull him apart if it wanted. The beta, Isaac, stood behind Scott, just to the side. He didn't smile, his face hard and his posture tense. Kyle couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like a Greek God, all hard lines and golden hair, and wondered if there was something in the water up here that was making all the teens gorgeous. 

"Take a seat," Scott offered and Kyle gingerly sank into the sofa. Scott sat next to him, twisted so that he could face him. "Isaac, would you relax?" Isaac startled slightly, looking over at Scott and then forcing himself to sit on the arm of armchair that Allison was just sitting down in. "This isn't about intimidation. I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to town."

Kyle nodded and tried to find his voice. 

"It's ok, man, relax," Scott laughed. "If we're gonna be working together, I just want us to get to know each other, ok?"

"Yeah," Kyle said with a nod. "Ok."

* * * * * * * * * * *

The shrill ringing of his phone made Kyle bolt up in bed. He reached out blindly for his cell, trying to stifle a yawn. 

"Parrish," he answered. 

"Kyle, it's Sheriff Stilinksi. I know you don't officially start for another four hours, but I got a body here that could be a supernatural related death and I could use your input."

"Sure, no problem," Kyle said, pushing the covers aside and stretching. "What makes you think it's supernatural?"

"Well for one, I've never seen wounds like this and secondly," The Sheriff sighed and Kyle could just see him pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was my son that called it in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Kyle finally cross paths and the Pack need to figure out what killed the body in the woods.

Kyle arrived at the crime scene in the Camino and saw the blue and red flashing lights of the police cruiser up ahead. He parked behind it and clambered out, noticing the Sheriff talking to a kid, who Kyle assumed was his son, and a pretty redhead girl. 

"Just what in the hell are you doing out here this late anyway?" the Sheriff demanded. 

"I was all tucked up in bed, I swear. But then Lydia called and said she found this dead body so I had to come."

"Is this a...sorry, I've forgotten what you are."

"Jesus, dad, she's a banshee." 

"Right, right, is this a banshee thing?"

"Yo, new guy," Stiles shouted as Kyle walked towards them. "Scott called me, told me all about you joining us."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. You know what a banshee is?"

"Sure." 

"Think you can explain it to my dad because God knows I've tried a million times and he still gets it wrong."

"Alright, that's enough from you," the Sheriff said, his voice stern but he was smiling. "I'm still getting my head around all this supernatural stuff. Parrish, any ideas?"

Kyle crouched down and looked at the body. The wounds seemed familiar but Kyle couldn't quite place it. There were bite marks which would normally hint at some sort of wild animal, but they looked like that had been made by human teeth, which definitely ruled out werewolf, black dog and mountain lion. The body was covered in scratches that looked like the nails that made them had been blunt, again screaming human and ruling out other possibilities like wendigos. There was blood everywhere, chunks of flesh missing and all of it made some memory shimmer and tingle just out of reach. 

"I've seen this before. But...I dunno, I can't think where."

"We should do some research," Stiles said.

"You should go home, get some sleep and then go to school."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"No. You're not," the Sheriff replied firmly and something passed between them. 

Kyle really looked at the kid and noticed the pale skin, the dark circles under his eyes. Allison and Scott had talked about the sacrifice the three of them had made, the darkness that the vet emissary had told them about, and Kyle thought he might be seeing the physical effects of carrying that knowledge with you. Or, perhaps it was PTSD, something Kyle was very familiar with and who could blame Stiles for that? Having your only parent snatched away from you and having to complete a ritual sacrifice to get them back would do a number on anyone's emotional state. 

"Would you two please just go home and leave the dead body in the woods to the professionals?"

Stiles sighed and was about to speak when a snapping of twigs had them all spinning round to face the forest. Kyle and the Sheriff each placed a hand on their gun. 

For a long moment nothing happened and then a man appeared, running through the darkness. 

Kyle's breath caught in his throat. No way. It was impossible. 

"Derek?" Stiles said, sounding confused. "When did you get back?"

"Are you alright?" Derek demanded, coming to a stop in front of Stiles. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I got back about an hour ago and had a message asking me to call Scott. Something about some new hunter. When I phoned he said you'd gone after Lydia to help her out with a dead body. Said you wouldn't let him come with you. Why the hell not?"

"One, he's dealing with his own stuff right now and two, we didn't need him. I called my dad and he met us here. See? Sheriff's department? Guns? We're totally safe."

Derek seemed to finally realise other people where there and shot them a cursory glance. His double take of Kyle would have been humorous if it didn't feel like another punch to the gut. It shifted something inside Kyle and finally he found his voice.

"Derek?" he said, and God help him he couldn't keep the hurt and confusion out of his voice. He saw Derek's Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and his eyes widen.

"Do you two know each other?" Stiles asked, eyes flicking between the two of them. 

"We used to," Derek said, turning back to Stiles. Turing away from Kyle and that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. "The Sheriff being here is totally besides the point. You shouldn't be running off to the woods in the middle of the night. Not with...uh..." His eyes flickered back to Kyle and wasn't that the kicker? Derek knew all about this life, obviously if he was hanging around with these teenagers but he had no idea that Kyle was part of this world too. And why would he? What really were they too each other aside from a few dates and a couple of kisses?

"It's fine," Kyle said and cursed himself inwardly at how bitter he sounded. "I know everything. I'm the new hunter."

Now Derek was staring at him, shock etched into every part of his face. 

"You're a hunter?"

"Yeah. What are you?" Kyle said, half sarcastically. He wasn't actually expecting Derek to answer. 

"Werewolf," Derek replied, looking slightly guilty as he said it, as if he should have told Kyle this. But again, why would he? They really were nothing to each other, Derek had made that very clear when he'd run off in the middle of the night without a word. 

"Soooo...not that this heartfelt reunion isn't touching as hell, but maybe we could go back to figuring out what the hell killed this guy?" Stiles said, arms flailing towards the guy at their feet and his voice raising slightly. 

"I just...I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Derek said, turning away. 

"So you're not gonna help us figure this out?" Stiles shouted. 

"Not right now," Derek shot back, not looking over his shoulder at the small group he was leaving behind. "I'm going to bed. Don't you have school in the morning?"

"He's not wrong," the Sheriff said. "You and Lydia, go home. Me and Parrish will look into this as it's kind of, you know, our jobs."

Stiles rolled his eyes so violently his whole head moved but Lydia was already tugging him back towards the Jeep. 

"Come on, you can take me home," she said. As they walked away, Kyle just caught her say "and we can talk about what the hell _that_ was all about."

Kyle sighed and looked down at the body at his feet. Nothing like a baptism of fire combined with the return of the mysterious missing werewolf whatever-the-hell-they-were-to-each-other to get him started in his new life. 

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," the Sheriff said, sarcastically, as if he'd read Kyle's mind. 

* * * * * * * * *

He was an idiot. An actual, honest to God idiot. 

How could he have thought there was anything between him and Derek? The way Derek had come crashing through the woods, the way his eyes had locked on to Stiles and excluded everyone else there, made it so obvious that Derek and Stiles had something going on. Kyle wasn't sure they knew about it yet, but anyone with eyes could see it was there. The worry on Derek's face, the way Stiles had looked both confused and happy to see Derek. God, Kyle had never had anyone look at him the way those two looked at each other. 

He heaved a sigh and pushed himself up from his desk to grab another coffee. 

He needed to concentrate. He was supposed to be looking into the body Lydia had found but he kept getting distracted by thoughts of Scowly McHotty, his own stupidity and wondering what the hell had driven him to come to Beacon Hills. Yeah, ok, so he'd only come here because that's where the Argents where. He didn't know Derek was going to be here. But at the same time, something had tugged him out of New York. Something had made his skin itch until he made the call. Fate? Or was it the power of the Nemeton that had pulled him here, just as it enticed supernatural creatures with it's call?

He shook his head again. The body was with the coroner, Kyle was supposed to be researching what could have killed the guy and there was a big pack meeting tonight that Kyle was expected to attend. 

Remind him again why he'd decided leaving New York would be such a great idea? He missed Maria, he missed his apartment, he missed the noise and the bustle of the big city. But, he couldn't deny that Beacon Hills felt more right than anywhere he'd been since he was fifteen years old. His skin didn't itch here. He fit here, in the midst of the supernatural, it felt like home. 

"Hey," Stiles said as he flopped down in the chair in front of Kyle's desk and Kyle jumped, spilling coffee over his hand. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard the kid come in. 

"Stiles, hey."

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," he said. "I was just thinking about our John Doe friend."

"You mean the dead body right?"

"Yes, Stiles."

"Great. I have a few ideas about that. I did some research and I had a look at the bestiary and I have a theory."

"When did you do this research?"

"Last night. And a little bit at school. It's not important, do you want to hear my theory or not?"

"Sure."

"Ok, ready?" Kyle nodded. "Rugaru."

Kyle cocked his head to one side and then let out a sigh. 

"I'm pretty sure you're right."

"I am?" 

"Yeah. I knew it felt familiar."

"Ok, cool, go me," Stiles grinned, giving a little air punch. "How do we stop it?"

"Need to find it first."

"Good job there's a pack meeting tonight, right? We can strategize."

"Yeah..." Kyle said, trailing off into another sigh. Shit, he'd have to see Derek tonight and that was going to be awkward as hell. Not only that, he'd have to watch Derek and Stiles shoot their little glances at each other, trying not to be obvious and always missing each other's eye. Just the thought of it made his chest twist and how pathetic was he, that he was this hung up on someone he'd been on like five dates with and kissed less than a handful of times?

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked. 

"Sure."

"You and Derek...what's the story?"

Kyle sighed again. He did not want to have this conversation. 

"There isn't really a story. I knew him and Laura in New York. We went on a couple of dates, kissed and then he was gone."

"Ha, yeah," Stiles said, his laugh sounding a little bitter. "He does do that. Disappears into the night just when you need him most." Kyle tilted his head in question but Stiles shook his head so Kyle let it go. 

"Whatever we had...it's been over a long time, if it ever really got started. Don't worry, I won't be treading on anyone's toes."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stiles asked, looking a little flustered. 

Oh yeah, Kyle forgot for a second that he was dealing with two blind people that couldn't see what was right there in front of their faces. 

"Nothing. Look, I better get on this. Thanks for the research, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, ok cool," Stiles said, getting to his feet and walking towards the door. 

"Hey, Stiles?" Kyle called out. 

"Yeah," the boy replied, stopping in the doorway.

"I just wanted to say...thanks. For, welcoming me into the group and for coming to me with this."

"Hey, no worries man. I mean, sure I went to Scott first but he's my best buddy and sort of my Alpha. Except not really because I'm not a werewolf but he's like the leader, you know? So yeah, I went to him with this first and he said to come see you. He trusts you, man. So that's good enough for the rest of us."

Kyle smiled.

"Thanks," he repeated. 

"No problem," Stiles said, shooting him a grin. He went to walk out the door but then stopped again and turned back with a smirk. "It also helps that my dad literally can't stop talking about how great you are and how nice it is to have someone at work that knows about all this stuff so that he can talk to someone about cases when stuff gets weird. I think he's developing a little man crush on you." Stiles winked and then gave Kyle a genuine smile. "I haven't seen him smile like that since...it's good for him to have someone else to talk to."

Kyle smiled at Stiles' retreating figure and then turned back to his laptop. Now he knew what he was looking for, he had a good idea of where to start. 

* * * * * * * * *

The meeting was to be at Derek's loft and Kyle couldn't help but be nervous. This was Derek's domain and Kyle felt like he was walking into the lion's den. Derek hadn't looked overjoyed to see him but it wasn't like they'd had a chance to talk and clear the air between them. They didn't exactly have time for it now, either. Not with a rugaru running around Beacon Hills. 

The Sheriff offered him a lift to Derek's, since Kyle didn't know where the loft was yet. He was still getting his head around where everything was in this town. They didn't say much on the drive until they pulled up outside and the Sheriff put the cruiser in park. Kyle went to get out but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Parrish, you ok?" Stilinski asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, Sir."

"About Derek?"

"Yeah and about the werewolf pack I've apparently joined all being in one place at the same time. Meeting them in small groups was ok but knowing they're all up there...it's a little intimidating."

"Tell me about it," Stilinski replied, huffing a laugh. “Oh and by the way, we're not at work anymore. Call me John.”

The Sher- _John_ smiled and then opened the car door leaving Kyle to smile to himself for a second before opening his own door. 

They made their way up to the loft and Kyle wasn't surprised when the door opened before they'd had a chance to knock. Scott greeted them with a smile that made him look like an eager puppy and Kyle couldn't help the open smile he offered in return. Inside, everyone was gathered. Allison, Isaac and Lydia sat on the faded blue couch, deep in conversation whilst Chris, Stiles and Derek stood leaning over the table in front of a huge wall of windows, looking over sheets of paper that were spread all over the surface. Scott lead them over to the table and Kyle noticed a man he hadn't met yet sat on the spiral staircase in the corner, surveying everyone with an air of arrogance and contempt that put Kyle on edge. 

“Gangs all here,” Scott called out and everyone migrated to the table, except for the man on the stairs who remained firmly seated. “So, Stiles had an idea of what we're dealing with and Kyle thinks he's right.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Derek said, not looking at Kyle. Stiles shot the werewolf and look and then rolled his eyes at Kyle who couldn't help but smile. 

“It's a rugaru.”

“What the hell is a rugaru?” Isaac asked, one eyebrow arched perfectly on his Greek-God face.

“It's a human being with a genetic mutation that causes murderous, cannibalistic hunger,” Chris supplied. Kyle nodded. 

“Rugaru's can appear human for years, never knowing what they really are. Until one day it becomes consumed by this terrible hunger. Raw meat will satisfy it for a while, but not long,” Kyle explained. 

“Then it goes all Hannibal Lecter on our asses and starts munching on fillet of human,” Stiles cut in, looking disgusted. 

“They're super strong and once they've eaten human flesh, they can never pass for human again. Their bodies start to shift to show the monster within.”

“Be careful how you fling the word monster around here, Parrish,” Derek said, bitingly and Kyle shook his head. 

“Look, Derek...”

“No, you look...”

“How about you both just shut the hell up and deal with your emotional shit when we've figured out how to stop this?” Chris snapped. He shook his head and sighed. “Whatever is going on with you two, shelve it until this is over. Then by all means, sit down and talk through your problems... _alone_ ”

Chris stared meaningfully at Kyle who nodded. Right. Don't air your dirty laundry in the street. 

“So, it could be someone that's gone missing recently?” Stilinski queried, breaking the awkward silence left in the wake of Chris' admonishment. “If they don't look human anymore they can't go home. Someone must have noticed.” 

Kyle nodded. “It's a good a place as any to start.”

“Could the Nemeton have caused this?” Stiles asked, suddenly and Kyle didn't miss the way Derek's focus immediately snapped to the boy. “Could what we did have triggered this rugaru off?”

“No,” Derek said, immediately shaking his head, but Stiles wasn't looking at Derek, he was looking at Kyle. 

“Maybe,” Kyle sighed and ignored Derek's death glare. “We'll never know for certain.”

“Most important question,” Isaac said, looking around at everyone. “How do we kill it?”

“Set it's ass on fire,” Chris said. “It's the only way to stop it.”

“It's hunger will never be sated. You can't capture a rugaru, it will always escape and it will always kill. It can't help it,” Kyle said. “It will always, always be hungry.”

“Good thing we know someone who is a Molotov cocktail expert,” the guy on the stairs said, something malicious in his voice, as he pointed towards Lydia who simply smiled and folded her arms over her chest. 

“You find this guy,” she said. “Me and Stiles will sort out the cocktails.”

Stiles grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting the rugaru doesn't quite go off without a hitch.

“Ok, only one person has been reported missing in the last forty-eight hours,” John said, rejoining the group. He'd radioed through to the station and asked them to check the records. “One Joseph Tran. Disappeared from Pharos House two days ago.”

“What's Pharos House?” Kyle asked. 

“It's a residential care home for people dealing with terminal illness,” Chris said. “It's where my father is.”

“I'm sorry, I had no idea.”

“Don't be sorry,” Chris said, looking Kyle square in the eye. “He had cancer, thought the bite would cure him but Scott stopped him. Filled his pills with mountain ash which made his body reject the bite. But it's doing it slowly so, he's in there, coughing up black goo for the rest of his miserable life.” Chris crossed his arms and cleared his throat, the air seemed thick with anger and disgust. “Cancer's all gone though, so there's that.”

“I...I'm...”

“Don't say you're sorry again, kid,” Chris said. “I'm sure as hell not.”

Allison looked at the ground, biting her lower lip, but said nothing. 

“If he disappeared from there, Gerard will know something,” Derek said. 

“Yeah, that wily old bastard always knows something,” Stiles added. 

“We should go speak to him,” Chris said. “Just me and Parrish. I'm not letting Allison near that poisonous bastard again, any of you werewolves get close and he'll be too busy trying to bait you or find a way to kill you all to actual give us any answers, and I'm not sure I want Stiles or Stilinski to see him...”

“Yeah, I don't think the Sheriff getting arrested for punching and old, terminally ill man in the face would go down so well,” Stiles said, nodding his head. 

“Hey! I wouldn't hit him.”

“Sure, dad, whatever you say.” Stiles rolled his eyes but Kyle had no idea what they were talking about any more. 

“Parrish, let's go,” Chris said, spinning on his heel and heading out of the loft. With one last glance around the room and a smile from everyone but Derek who was studiously peering at the tabletop, Kyle followed him. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pharos House was clean, modern, sterile. It was a hospital in disguise. Chris led Kyle inside and headed straight for his father's room. He pushed the door open without knocking and stepped into the room, arms crossing almost immediately across his chest in a way that screamed defiance and pious anger. 

Kyle stopped slightly behind Chris and to the side, eyes focussed on the man in the wheelchair, who studied them both with dark eyes that seemed to stare into Kyle's very soul with malicious intent. 

“Well, well. Not only have you deigned to come and visit your father but you've brought someone new with you. My, my the excitement,” Gerard paused, eyes flicking back to Chris as he coughed up black goo into an already stained tissue. “It's practically killing me.”

“A man went missing from here two nights ago. Joseph Tran. What do you know about it?”

“Straight down to business. I should have known. You only ever visit when you want something,” Gerard spat, eyes hard. 

“Why else would I be here?”

“You haven't even introduced your friend.”

Chris heaved a deep sigh and blinked for a fraction too long. 

“My name is Kyle Parrish,” Kyle said, stepping in line with Chris. He didn't offer his hand, just held them clasped behind his back as if he was still a soldier at ease. 

“Parrish? I know the name. Your father is Jonah Parrish?”

“Yes,” Kyle replied stiffly. 

“Brother Luke, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good family. They told me about you. The youngest son. The boy who ran off in the middle of the night, abandoning his family without a word.”

“I...” Kyle stared, face hot and voice thick with anger. 

“We didn't come here to talk about Kyle's past. I asked you about Tran.”

“Yes, I knew him. Could barely move, the cancer eating him away from the inside like the parasitic plague it is. Then all of a sudden, about three weeks ago, he changed. Started having more energy, eating more than he had for months. Then he just vanishes in the middle of the night, just like our friend Kyle did, all those years ago.”

Kyle took a step forward, to do what, he wasn't sure but he was starting to understand why everyone hated this man so much. He was poison. Chris stopped him with a hand across his chest.

“That's all we needed to know. Let's go,” he said and spun Kyle round, hand gripping his shoulder and forcing him out the door. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Gerard knew our guy,” Chris announced as they entered the loft. The rest of the pack turned to face them. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Allison where all stood around the table putting the Molotov cocktails together, whilst Derek, John and creepy stair guy were sat on the couch pouring over a laptop and a couple of old books. 

“He's definitely the rugaru,” Kyle said. “We need to find him. Fast.”

“Way ahead of you. Already put out an APB on the guy.”

“I may have gone one better,” Chris said, throwing the bag he had with him on the coffee table. “Grabbed one of his shirts whilst I was there.”

“Sweet,” Stiles said. “Now you guys can pick up his scent, right?”

Derek said nothing as he stood and grabbed the shirt. He sniffed it and then held it out to creepy stair guy. 

“Peter, breath it in. We're going hunting,” Derek said, eyes flashing blue. Creepy stair guy, or Peter as was apparently his name, took the shirt and sniffed it, face creasing in disgust. 

“God I hate this,” he mumbled. 

“You got it?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah.”

The two men started walking towards the exit before Scott stopped them. 

“Where do you think you're going?”

“We're gonna go find this guy,” Derek said, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uhuh. Guess what? I'm coming too.”

“Scott...”

“Derek,” Scott growled. “I'm coming.”

“Me too,” Isaac said. 

“No, you stay here.”

“But...”

“Stiles and Lydia need help with these cocktails.”

“Allison can do that.”

“Isaac, I'm not asking you.” Scott's eyes flash red and Isaac sighed. 

“You're telling me, right, got it, staying here.”

Scott, Derek and Peter left the loft and if Derek thought everyone missed the look he shared with Stiles he was wrong because Kyle saw and he was just about ready to smack their heads together.

Chris and Kyle joined the Sheriff on the couch and started looking through the rugaru lore they had been researching. Allison joined them, perching on the edge of the armrest beside her father.

“How was he?” she asked, softly. 

“The same,” Chris replied, curtly. 

Allison licked her lips, looking a little nervous and Kyle and John carefully avoided looking in the direction of the two Argents. 

“So he's not worse?”

“I don't really know, Allison. I didn't ask and he looked about the same.”

“Dad...”

“Leave it,” he said, his voice quiet but firm. Allison sighed and stood, heading back to the table and grabbing a rag with more force than was strictly necessary. 

* * * * * * * * * *

It was almost a half hour before Stiles' phone rang. 

“Scott? Yeah...shit, are you serious?...What like a den?...I don't know Scott, I'm not that up on rugaru sleeping habits...if it was in the research then I would have said 'oh yeah Scott I totally know if rugarus sleep in dens because I read that in my research' but I didn't read that in the research and that's why I said 'I don't know'...yes, I will double check,” Stiles rolled his eyes and Kyle grinned. “Well, how old is the scent?...so, what, you're thinking he's gone out to pick up a humanburger...Ok...Ok! Yes, let me fill the others in first and I'll...no, you're not on speaker...because I didn't know this conversation needed to be on speaker...I'm sorry, next time I'll put you on speaker, happy?...ok...Scott, I'm hanging up...I'll see you in like ten...yeah, bye.” Stiles hung up the phone and pulled a face at the screen before pocketing it and turning to face the others. “They're pretty sure they found the things den and, get this, it's under the freaking Nemeton.”

“What you mean as in that pit we were held hostage in?” the Sheriff asked. 

“The very same. The scent is a couple of hours old but they're having trouble separating all the layers of scent. The whole area is drenched in it.”

“So, they want us to go a meet them so we can split up and cover more ground,” Isaac said. It wasn't a question because he'd heard the whole other side of the conversation with his sensitive hearing and he'd also heard Derek's groan of 'Oh for the love of God' when Stiles asked about the humanburger. 

“Yep. Best take three cars for the way back,” Stiles said. The Sheriff nodded and led the way out of the loft, Stiles locking it up behind them all with a set of keys he apparently owned or had stolen or had had made on the sly. Nothing would surprise Kyle. Once they reached the cars, they piled into the Jeep, Chris' SUV and the cruiser, Stiles leading the way to the preserve and the Nemeton. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Whey they pulled up, the three werewolves already there were stood as far away from the Nemeton as they could be whilst still remaining in the vicinity. 

They congregated beside the Jeep and split into two and three's, one werewolf to each group. Lydia and Allison went with Isaac; Kyle and John went with Scott; Chris went with Peter, the pair of them eyeing each other with something like mutual hatred but it was agreed Chris would be the best to handle him alone and Kyle really wanted to know the whole story where this Peter guy was concerned. Stiles, of course, went with Derek. Everyone that wasn't a werewolf had two Molotov cocktails, one in each jacket pocket, and a lighter. 

They set off, Scott sniffing the air every few moments, and headed deeper into the forest. Kyle and Stilinski each had a hand rested on their guns but neither of them felt the need to draw them just yet. They'd been walking for about ten minutes when a loud howl filled the air. Scott spun immediately, eyes glowing red. For a second he did nothing but stare in the direction of the sound and then suddenly, he was running. 

“Scott!” John shouted, chasing after him but Kyle and the Sheriff were no match for the werewolf's speed. 

As luck would have it, they came into the Nemeton clearing just as Isaac, Lydia and Allison did. Isaac looked on edge, gold eyes flashing in the darkness, movements jittery; but he hadn't been driven to run to his packmate in the same way as the Alpha and had managed to keep the girls with him. 

“Which way?” Kyle asked and Isaac simply ran, the others falling into line behind him. 

They crashed though the forest, Kyle's heart beating loudly in his ears. Peter and Chris appeared suddenly and the Sheriff's face paled and his pace quickened. 

Everyone was account for except Derek and Stiles. 

Suddenly, Kyle realised he could hear growls and roars in the air, Isaac and Peter's eyes glowed, their own noises joining the cacophony until Kyle felt like he was surrounded by wild animals, his skin prickling and his hand itching for his gun on instinct. 

When the group tumbled onto the scene it was to find Scott and Derek fighting a man more monster than human, his face pinched and distorted, skin discoloured, eyes black and mouth caked in blood. He was so strong, they were having a hard time holding him back, throwing him against trees and trying to cage him with their bodies in an attempt to keep him from his prey: a bloody Stiles who was backed up against a tree, arm cradled to his chest, blood welling between the fingers he pressed against his bicep. 

With a snarl, Peter and Isaac raced to the aid of their Alpha and fellow Beta. Lydia and Chris lit their cocktails whilst Allison used her crossbow in an attempt to pin the rugaru to the tree's as the werewolf pack forced him backwards. The Sheriff rushed to his son's side and Kyle went with him. 

There was a chunk missing from Stiles' arm. The rugaru had managed to sink his teeth into Stiles' flesh and now he was hungry for more. Blood poured from the wound sluggishly and Stiles was a little pale, probably more from shock than anything. Kyle shrugged off the shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt and balled the fabric up before pressing it against the wound. Stiles winced but didn't make a sound. His eyes remained fixed on the fight and Kyle turned to see what was happening. 

The wolves had managed to get the rugaru pinned against a tree and some well placed arrows where keeping him still. As they watched, the wolves staggered back, Derek and Peter edging away more than the others, and as soon as they were clear Lydia and Chris launched the Molotov cocktails. 

The rugaru caught instantly, it's agonised screams echoing through the forest and Kyle didn't miss the way Peter and Derek took a few more steps backwards. He remembered what Derek had said about the fire and his eyes flickered over to Peter, wondering if perhaps he was another Hale Derek had never mentioned. Eventually, it became too much to watch and everyone averted their eyes from Joseph Tran's final moments. 

Derek rushed to where John and Kyle where helping a shaky Stiles to his feet. 

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Kyle said. “Wound's pretty deep and it'll need stitches.”

“I'll phone ahead to my mom. Fill her in and get her to meet you.”

“That should help avoid awkward questions,” Chris muttered.

“What the hell happened?” the Sheriff suddenly exploded, angry eyes fixed on Derek who looked like he wanted to both shout angrily back and also stare guiltily at the floor. 

“Dad, it wasn't Derek's...” Stiles began but John cut him off.

“You were supposed to be protecting him.”

“I tried,” Derek said, quietly. 

“Next time, try harder,” John snapped. 

“Dad, for God's sake, will you just stop!”

“Let's go,” the Sheriff replied, leading Stiles back towards the cruiser, Kyle helping to keep him steady at Stiles' other side. When they reached the cars, Stiles fished his keys out of his pocket and threw them somewhat awkwardly at Scott. 

“Do _not_ crash her,” he said, sternly, as he was bundled into the back of the cruiser. Kyle looked around as everyone piled into the cars. 

Everyone but Peter and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rugaru and Derek and Kyle finally talk a few things through.

Kyle sat in the waiting room with Scott and couldn't think of anything to say. He hardly knew these people and yet with all the drama they'd been through since Kyle arrived, he already cared for them. Even knowing Stiles wasn't that badly hurt, he still couldn't help but feel anxious. 

It didn't help that Scott sat beside him couldn't stop bouncing his knee up and down and staring at the room where Melissa was stitching up Stiles' arm. 

“He's fine,” Kyle said, quietly and Scott glanced over at him before looking back at the door. 

“Yeah, I know. This time. What would have happened if Derek hadn't been able to hold him off until I got there? Splitting up was a stupid idea. Whenever me and Stiles watch horror movies we always shout at people that want to split up.”

“This isn't a horror movie.”

“Isn't it? Our lives seem to be getting more and more like a horror movie everyday. Werewolves, psycho druids, rugarus...we always said we would survive a horror movie because we would never split up. Now look at us.”

“No one died.”

“Stiles could have. If Derek hadn't...”

“But he did. He did hold the rugaru off and Stiles is fine. You have to stop beating yourself up about this.”

“No, I don't. I'm the Alpha. It's my job to keep my pack safe and I didn't do that tonight. I need to learn from this. I need to learn from my mistakes or I will never be the Alpha they deserve.”

Kyle opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Melissa, Stiles and the Sheriff emerged. Scott was on his feet instantly. 

“Are you ok?” he asked Stiles. 

“I'm fine, dude. It's not that bad,” Stiles said, fiddling with the bandage on his arm.

“This time,” Stilinski mumbled. 

“Dad, would you stop. I'm fine. It could have been worse. If Derek hadn't been there that thing could have munched on this pretty face,” Stiles grumbled. 

“That's not funny,” the Sheriff snapped. 

“I wasn't joking. Seriously, dad, you owe Derek an apology.”

“There won't be any...like...infections of anything from this, will there?” Scott asked, eyes showing what he was really asking. 

“Don't worry. You can't be turned into a rugaru,” Kyle said. “It's a genetic thing.”

“I have given him a shot though, just to be safe,” Melissa said. 

“You just like to torture me with needles,” Stiles groused. 

“And I'm going to go and sort out some antibiotics for you to take home. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Great. Where's everyone else?” Stiles asked as Melissa walked away. 

“Chris took Allison and Isaac back home and dropped Lydia off on the way. I said I'd give Kyle a lift back to his car once I knew you were ok,” Scott explained. “We, er...we haven't seen Derek and Peter since we left the preserve.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles said, body suddenly carrying a tension it wasn't before. “Did you guys leave them there?”

“It's fine, Stiles, they can get back fine,” the Sheriff said. 

“That is so not the point. You berated him for not protecting me and then you left him behind,” Stiles snapped, walking away from them.

“Where are you going?” the Sheriff demanded. 

“To see if he's still up there,” Stiles called over his shoulder. 

“Not alone you're not.”

“You're not coming, dad.”

“Stiles, you want...” Scott said before being cut off by Stiles' sharp no.

“I'll go,” Kyle said, quietly. “You guys be alright to get home?”

“Yeah, my mom's shift finishes in ten minutes she'll give us a lift. 

Kyle nodded and raced after Stiles, passing a confused Melissa on the way. Stiles was already at the Jeep when Kyle caught up with him. 

“Let me drive,” Kyle said and Stiles sighed, staring almost angrily at him for a second, before grabbing the keys out of his pocket and throwing them to Kyle. They drove in silence for a while before Kyle glanced over at Stiles and cleared his throat. “They might not be up there anymore.”

“I know. I...I'll ring him,” Stiles said, pulling out his phone. He waited for a few moments before sighing and hanging up. “No answer.”

“We should try the loft first.” 

Stiles nodded in agreement and fell silent again. They pulled up at the apartment building and Kyle looked up at the loft. The light was on. He looked at Stiles, who was already getting out of the Jeep, and sighed before following suit. They made their way up to the loft in silence and Kyle wasn't the least surprised when Stiles slid the door open without knocking. 

“Derek?” Stiles called, striding into the loft as if it was his domain. 

“Stiles?” Derek replied, appearing at the top of the spiral staircase. His face was etched with worry and he looked Stiles over, eyes lingering on the bandage peaking out of the bottom of his shirt sleeve. Kyle suddenly wished he'd stayed in the Jeep because he felt like he was intruding. As if on cue, Derek's eyes fell on Kyle and his expression became instantly more guarded. Kyle shook his head. “Are you ok?” Derek asked, attention back on Stiles. 

“Yeah, are you?”

“Me? I'm fine.”

“I'm sorry my dad yelled at you.”

“He was right to.”

“No he wasn't. He was freaking out but that's no excuse. They shouldn't have left you up there.”

“They didn't. Me and Peter stayed behind to take care of the body.”

“Ok, ew. I don't wanna know what you did with it,” Stiles said, looking slightly more relaxed now that he knew Derek hadn't been abandoned. “Where's Peter?”

“Gone back to his apartment. I was about to text and see how you were.”

“Well that's a load of bull because I called and you didn't answered.”

Derek looked down at his feet and Kyle really wished he'd stayed in the damn car. He wondered if either of them would notice if he slipped out the still open door. 

“I...”

“It's ok,” Stiles said with a shake of his head and a fond grin. “One day, you'll actually manage to be good with an emotion that isn't anger or sass.”

Derek gave a snort that could pass for laughter and the corner of his lips turned up. Stiles smirked back, looking pleased with himself. 

“Thanks. For protecting me when he was trying to eat me,” Stiles said, simply. 

Derek looked up into Stiles' eyes and held his gaze, nodding slightly. “You're welcome.”

“We should go,” Stiles said and Derek's eyes flickered towards Kyle as if he had forgotten he was standing awkwardly by the door. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You sure you're ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks to you.”

Derek shook his head but his face was still soft. Stiles smiled and then headed past Kyle and out the door.

“Kyle, wait,” Derek said and Stiles turned, eyebrow raised at Kyle. 

“I'll meet you at the Jeep,” Kyle said. Stiles nodded but looked a little put out as he headed back down the stairs and Kyle could kick himself because there was nothing between him and Derek anymore and he sure as hell doesn't want Stiles thinking there was. Those two needed all the help they could get. “What's up Derek?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Stiles didn't want his dad or Scott to come with him but we didn't want him to drive so...”

“That's not what I meant. What are you doing here in Beacon Hills?”

“Derek, would you relax. I had no idea you were here. I'm not some crazy stalker so chill. I came here because this is where the Argents are. I knew Chris way back and he was a good guy. He had a code and I wanted to be part of it.”

“Chris Argent and his hunters terrorised me when I first came back here. That's what you aspired to be?” Derek asked, eyebrow curved in a menacing line and how exactly could an eyebrow be menacing?

“Trust me, there are a lot worse hunters out there.”

Derek nodded and Kyle knew he was thinking about Gerard. From what Kyle knew of the old man, Chris was an angel by comparison.

“I am glad I found you though. I tried looking for you when you vanished. I thought something bad had happened but after a while I figured you just didn't want to be found.”

“I'm sorry,” Derek sighed. 

“What was that?” Kyle asked, not sure he'd heard correctly. 

“I said I'm sorry. I should have left a note but I couldn't figure out what to say. 'I'm a werewolf and I'm heading back with my sister to help protect our territory' didn't seem like something that I could just write in a note.”

And there it was. The perfect opportunity for the question that had been burning in Kyle's mind since he arrived in Beacon Hills. 

“Where _is_ Laura?”

A shadow passed across Derek's face and he turned his face away. 

“She's dead,” he said, quietly, looking back at Kyle with a sorrowful face. 

“What?” Kyle breathed. 

“She was murdered.”

Kyle shook his head and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He had been close to Laura. Her leaving without a word had hurt almost as much as Derek ditching him. He couldn't get his head around the fact that she was gone. Bright, bubbly Laura, the girl with the warmest smile he'd ever seen and eyes that were so gentle they made you want to spill every worry you had because you knew she would listen and not judge. 

“I'm so sorry,” he said and Derek nodded his thanks, mouth tight. “Did they catch who did it?”

“It was Peter.”

The admission fell like lead between them. 

“Peter? The guy who we've been hanging around with all evening.”

“Kyle...”

“What the hell? How can you be around him knowing what he did?”

“I killed him,” Derek snapped. “I ripped his throat out but somehow he found a way to bring himself back from the grave and to be honest, I don't actually enjoy killing members of my own family.”

“You're related?” Kyle said. 

“He's my uncle.”

“You mean the uncle that was burned in the fire? I thought he was...”

“He found a way to fix himself. It's why we came back here in the first place. He was killing people we just didn't know it was him at the time. Then he killed Laura to become the Alpha. He lured us back here just so he could kill her.”

Kyle didn't know what to say. It was too late for this and Stiles was waiting in the Jeep, probably creating all kinds of scenarios in his head as to what they were doing. 

“I'm sorry about Laura,” he said. “And I'm sorry that my presence here is so horrible for you, but I'm not going anywhere. I like the Argents, Scott and the rest of the pack. I really like the Sheriff and Stiles. I like this job. I feel more at home here than I ever have anywhere. Is me working with you guys going to be a problem?”

“No,” Derek admitted. “It's fine, I was just a little thrown when I saw you and it reminded me of New York. I don't like thinking about New York. On one hand, it doesn't feel real. Nothing that happened outside of Beacon Hills really feels real but on the other hand...it's where all my memories of Laura are.”

“I get that,” Kyle said. “Seeing me reminds you of a time where you had Laura.”

“I was happy,” Derek said. 

“You're not happy now?”

“I don't know.”

“I think you could be. If you opened you're eyes and saw what was in front of your face.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, forehead creasing in confusion. 

“Stiles,” Kyle said simply, before turning on his heel and striding from the loft. 

* * * * * * * * *

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked, as Kyle approached. 

“It's ok, we were just clearing the air,” Kyle replied, unlocking the Jeep and climbing into the driver's seat, kicking himself for not giving Stiles the keys so he didn't have to stand in the cold. 

“Yeah? So does that mean you're back together.”

“No, Stiles, there's no way me and Derek are getting back together. We just had to say a few things so that we could move on and work together in the future without creating an awkward atmosphere.”

Stiles nodded in the passenger seat. Kyle started the Jeep and pulled away, turning and heading towards the Sheriffs house. It was one of the few places he actually knew how to get to. 

“He told me about Laura,” Kyle said after a while. 

“Shit. I never thought about that. You knew her?”

“Yeah. We were close.”

“I'm sorry, man.”

“It's ok. Well, it's not ok. But you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do,” Stiles said, reaching up and itching along the bottom edge of his bandage. 

“How's the arm?

“It's fine. You really think Derek's ok?”

“He's fine. He understands your dad was just worried.”

“I know, but Derek carries enough guilt with him, he doesn't need me and my dad adding to it.”

Kyle looked over at Stiles to see him still picking at the edge of his bandage. He couldn't help but smile. Stiles was so worried about Derek and yet he couldn't acknowledge how he really felt for the older man. He wasn't really sure how he had ended up playing match maker for his ex but he could see that they could make each other happy and more than anything, Derek deserved some happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle gains an ally in his continued attempt to get Stiles and Derek to realise what is right in front of them and someone's past rocks the pack.

Over the next two weeks, Kyle settled into life in Beacon Hills. Things were all quiet on the supernatural front and when he wasn't at work, Kyle spent a lot of time with the Argents training and with the pack getting to know everyone. 

He had started looking for an apartment but so far he hadn't found anything suitable. The Sheriff had decided he couldn't continue throwing his money away at the motel and had demanded he move into the Stilinski's spare room. Kyle had wanted to say no but Stiles had turned up and started packing Kyle's bags for him so he couldn't really refuse. Besides, it certainly helped with the whole getting Stiles and Derek to admit how they felt about each other plan which Kyle had rather cleverly named Operation Oblivious. Well, he thought it was clever. 

He had also found an ally in Scott who seemed to twig what Kyle was trying to do and cornered him during movie night at the Stilinski household. He had come into the kitchen, run the tap full blast, turned on the blender in the corner and asked Kyle about it very quietly so that none of the other werewolves would be able to hear. His face had lit up in a smile full of mischief. 

“I literally can't take any more of their pining. I've been trying for so long to get Stiles to admit how he feels but it's awkward because he hasn't actually admitted to anyone that he's not totally straight. I'm pretty sure he's bisexual but it's like he doesn't even realise that's a thing sometimes. And it's an awkward conversation to start with someone, you know?”

“I hear that,” Kyle said, with a chuckle. “Welcome to Operation Oblivious.”

“I like it,” Scott said, shaking Kyle's proffered hand with a laugh. 

What followed was almost three days of subtle hints, followed by less subtle hints, followed by Kyle banging his head against a brick wall. 

He kind of hoped Derek would make the first move because Kyle couldn't have spelled it out to him anymore clearly. But Derek had behaved exactly the same as before and Kyle was actually starting to get a little concerned. What if he'd got it wrong? Derek hadn't corrected him but Kyle had never actually given him the chance.

With that in mind, he drove over to Derek's loft. Maybe he could get Derek to open up to him one on one. If he'd read the situation wrong he would back off, if not he'd see if there was anything he could do to help convince Derek it was worth going for. 

He knocked on the loft door but there was no answer. For a second he thought no one was in and was about to head home when he heard a crash from inside. Instantly alert, he tested the door and found it unlocked. He slid the door open just enough to slip through, thankful that it didn't squeal like it normally did. He pulled his gun out and did a sweep of the room. Nothing. 

He breathed in and out evenly to keep his heart rate steady and his breathing quiet, just in case the intruder was a werewolf, Kyle made his way silently to the spiral staircase and climbed it swiftly, footsteps light. He reached the top and stopped. 

“Shit! Sorry!” he said, spinning round and letting the gun fall to his side. 

“Kyle!? Crap, didn't you hear him?”

“I was a little busy.”

“Jesus!”

“I'm gonna go,” Kyle said, jogging back down the stairs. Apparently Operation Oblivious had been more successful than he thought. 

Hurried footsteps clanging down the stairs made him stop and he turned to find Stiles at the bottom, doing up his jeans, one arm still hanging out of his shirt. 

“Oh God, please don't tell my dad. He will literally kill Derek and then me and then resurrected us both just so he can scream at us for hours and then he'll probably kill Derek all over again and I really don't want that to happen...”

“Stiles, relax. I'm not gonna tell your dad anything.”

“But you're a deputy...aren't you supposed to arrest him or something?”

“Do you want me to arrest him?”

“No! Jesus, no.”

“Well then. I didn't see anything Stiles, ok?”

“But you...”

“Stiles. I. Didn't. See. Anything. Understand?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, giving a relieved nod. 

“Good. But, seriously, it's about damn time. I won't tell anyone, but you should. Secrecy is no fun for a relationship.” Kyle headed out of the loft and was at the door when he shouted back over his shoulder. “But maybe leave out the part where I found you practically naked with your mouth wrapped round his...”

“Dude!”

Kyle's laughed echoed around the stairwell as he jogged down to his car. 

The next day he received a text from Scott that simply read _Success!!!_. Kyle grinned and replied with a double thumbs up. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Stiles telling his dad about him and Derek actually went surprisingly well. He didn't bat an eyelid at his son dating another guy, he didn't shout and rage about the age difference or the fact that Derek was a werewolf.

He _did_ sit them both down for an excruciating talk about what happened under his roof. 

“I'm not stupid,” Kyle heard the Sheriff say as he tried to edge past the kitchen to the stairs so he could escape to his room. “I know all the kids are doing it but just remember, technically it's illegal for you two to be doing anything and I certainly wouldn't recommend doing it in the home of the Sheriff. Obviously, if anything were to happen in the distant future, I take it I don't have to tell you about being safe?”

“Oh God, dad...please stop,” Stiles mumbled from where he was hiding his face in his folded arms on the table. 

Kyle had finally made it up the stairs and thankfully missed the rest of conversation. When he finally deemed it safe enough to head back to the kitchen, he found Stiles sitting at the table, face bright red. 

“How was...”

“Don't,” Stiles said. 

“That well, huh?”

“I hate you.”

* * * * * * * * * *

“Derek just called,” Stiles said, bounding into the kitchen where Kyle was making coffee. 

“Something up?” Kyle asked, instantly alert. Things had been quiet for way too long and he was a little on edge. They all knew the Nemeton was a beacon for supernatural creatures but so far the only thing it had triggered was the rugaru and everyone was just waiting for the next nasty to crawl out of the woodwork. 

“Maybe. He said he went to his old house and someone had been there. Not sure if it's anything or not but he wants to head out there tonight see if anyone goes in. Looks like they've been there a couple of times.”

“Maybe a squatter?”

Stiles shrugged. 

“Maybe something else? Who knows. We were hoping you would come? Scott and Isaac are coming.”

“If you want me there, I'll be there.”

“Well, you never know, it might just be some normal guy. Might just need a Deputy to send him on his way.”

They headed out to the preserve at about eight, taking the Camino rather than the Jeep. Kyle pulled up where Derek, Scott and Isaac where waiting and they clambered out. 

“Thanks for coming, Kyle,” Derek said. In the least couple of weeks, Derek had relaxed more around Kyle which was a blessing because Kyle wasn't sure he could have handled Derek looking at him as if he was something he'd stepped in for much longer. He supposed it helped that he'd given Derek the gentle shove he needed to realise what was in front of his damn nose. 

“No worries.”

“They're here now. It's probably just kids but something about their scent...seems almost familiar. I can't place it but the whole thing seems off.”

“Ok, how do you wanna do this?”

“Well, it's my house,” Derek said, leading the way to the front door. “We just walk in.”

“How about, I go first? You know, as an officer of the law.”

“Sure thing,” Derek said, standing aside. 

Kyle reached for the door handle and didn't miss the way Scott and Isaac where practically flanking him, eyes alert for the first signs of danger, whilst Derek had planted himself firmly in front of Stiles. Their tension screamed danger at him and he was instantly on guard. He pulled out his gun and sent a shrug in Scott's direction when he glanced at it, and then turned the handle and pushed open the door. 

“Sheriff's department,” he called out. “Whoever you are, you're not supposed to be in here. This is trespassing. How about you come on out, agree to never come back and we'll say no more about it.”

A torch suddenly shone out of the darkness to his right and he squinted. 

“Well look at you.” Kyle froze. He knew that voice. “A whole group of werewolves behind you and a badge on your hip. Who'd have thought it.”

“Luke?” 

“We're so disappointed, Kyle. Hanging around with Christopher Argent was bad enough, the man's a disgrace. But aligning yourself with a pack of werewolves? That's a new low.”

The room was suddenly filled with the growls of the three werewolves who filed through the door and stood in a line facing Luke and effectively blocking his view of Kyle. Stiles appeared at Kyle's shoulder, shooting him a raised eyebrow. 

“Brother?” he whispered and Kyle nodded. 

“How did you know I was here?” he asked Luke. 

“A mutual friend told me. Said you went to see him with Argent.”

“Gerard,” Kyle said with a shake of his head. Of course it was Gerard. 

“He was worried about you, little brother. Getting sucked down into this freak pack, just like his son and his granddaughter. He just wanted to protect the Parrish name from being sullied by your gross allegiance. We don't need another hunter family falling into disrepute like the Argents.”

The wolves growled again; red, blue and golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Scott took a step towards Luke. 

“Leave now. Never come back to Beacon Hills and we'll say no more about it,” he said. Luke laughed. 

“What? You think I'm scared of you, teen wolf? You know how many of your kind I've killed? Hundreds.” Derek snarled as he dropped into a defensive stance whilst Isaac took a step closer to Scott, head twitching slightly as he fought the urge to attack without his Alpha's permission. “You know why I'm so successful?” Luke continued. “I never fight alone.”

The sound of a gun being cocked from behind them had Kyle and Stiles spinning round. Stood behind them were three men that Kyle didn't recognise. From behind Luke, another four men emerged and then two more began to make their way down the burnt staircase. A third man appeared at the top of the stairs. He didn't hold a gun. His hands were clasped behind his back. He descended the stairs with a slight limp and Kyle felt the air leave his body. 

The man stepped into a patch of moonlight and Kyle met the piercing blue gaze of Jonah Parrish for the first time in almost five years. 

“Dad?”

“Hello, Kyle,” the man said coldly and then glanced over at Luke who gave a fierce battle cry. Scott, Derek and Isaac howled as the group of hunters leapt towards them. Kyle grabbed Stiles and pushed him into the corner, firing his gun in an attempt to disarm and disable rather than kill. He saw Derek send one man screaming through the open doorway before spinning, eyes searching for Stiles, and making his way towards where Kyle was shielding the unarmed teen. He had taken barely two steps before two hunters leapt on his back and Derek was forced to turn away. Scott was fighting three hunters at once and Isaac seemed intent on reaching Luke, flinging men aside as he stormed towards him. 

Kyle was out of bullets and as he reached to reload, Stiles shouted in his ear.

“Watch out!” he shouted before shoving Kyle so hard, he almost fell flat on his face, catching himself on his hands just in time. A dull thud and a muffled thump had him scrambling around and he saw Stiles slumped unconscious, blood on his temple. Kyle looked up at an older man he recognised, one of his father's friends. He had a wooden bat over his shoulder, a few specks of blood on it showing where he had just smashed into the side of Stiles' head. 

He grinned down at Kyle and brought the bat round with alarming speed to smack into Kyle's face. He slumped backwards to the ground, vision beginning to darken. 

The last thing he heard was Derek frantically screaming Stiles' name and the last thing he saw was a man using a cattle prod to subdue the agitated beta. He felt himself being pulled over someone's shoulder, the motion of it all making him feel sick and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parrish family reunion goes about as well as Kyle could expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags- violence, torture, strong violence to come.

“Kyle?...Kyle, can you hear me?...”

Kyle opened his eyes groggily and saw the blurry outline of someone’s face peering down at him. 

“Stiles?” he asked, as the blur began to take on a little more definition and his eyes adjusted to the dim light. 

“Yeah, it's me. Of course it's me. I'm always the one getting kidnapped or having something try and eat him or generally being the damsel in distress. Though it is nice to have company for once.”

“Yeah. I'm so psyched I got kidnapped too,” Kyle dead panned, sitting up with a wince. Jesus, it felt like he was suffering the worst hangover known to man. “Any ideas where we are?”

“Nope. We're in a massive basement, as you can see, but it could be any one of the many abandoned warehouses around town. Seriously, have you noticed how many abandoned buildings there are in this town? It's like a horror movie villain’s wet dream.”

“Yeah, I had noticed,” Kyle said, sitting up with a groan. Cold metal jangled against his wrists as he moved. Thick shackles were around his ankles and wrists, the chains leading from them padlocked to thick, metal loops embedded in the floor. He glanced over and saw Stiles was in exactly the same position but his wrists where red, flecks of blood smeared across his skin. Kyle reached out and grabbed one of Stiles' hands and pulled it closer. The skin around the manacles was broken. “What did you do?”

“I was trying to squeeze my hand through. Didn't exactly work.”

“I can see that.”

“You know how to pick a lock, right?”

“Sure. You got anything to pick it with?”

“Shoot, I left my hair grips at home,” Stiles said. “The one day I decide to let my hair hang loose.”

Kyle chuckled and then continued looking around the room for something to break them free. Stiles was right, the basement was massive. Massive and completely empty, nothing there to indicate what the building above them had been used for. There were a couple of small windows high up in the wall but they had been boarded up, the only light coming through tiny cracks in between the boards. The sound of a door opening suddenly, had him looking up to the top of the short flight of stairs in the corner. The dim room was bathed in a rectangle of light, only to be blocked out a second later as a figure descended the stairs. The figure flicked a switch and a row of lights flickered into life causing Kyle and Stiles to blink in the sudden harsh light. 

Jonah Parrish set down the fold up chair he carried with him, hitched up his trousers slightly and sat facing his captives. When their eyes met, Kyle wasn't even surprised at the coldness in his father's hard eyes. For long moments, no one said anything until Stiles cleared his throat.

“Not that I'm not enjoying this heartfelt father-son reunion, but is there a point to why you've come down here or was it just to do the whole staring thing?”

Jonah's gaze shifted to Stiles and his face remained blank. Stiles met his eye evenly, nothing in his expression hinting to any fear he may be feeling and Kyle was so proud of the kid in that moment, he almost cracked a smile. 

“You know,” Jonah said, finally speaking as he looked back towards his son. “When you left, it broke your mothers heart. She couldn't understand why you would just leave and the note...well, the note you left was like a dagger to her heart.”

“I meant every word.”

“I don't doubt that. She was never the same after you left. She wanted to find you and I forbid it. 'He made his choice' I told her, but she said it could all be fixed if she could just talk to you. If she could explain.”

“Explain what? How you killed innocent people that had never hurt anyone in their lives?”

“People?” Jonah scoffed. 

“Yes. People,” Kyle spat. 

“I was right. There's no hope for you, Kyle. You're lost to us.”

“I left you. There's a difference.”

“That may be. But you still carry the Parrish name. You still bring dishonour down on your family. I cannot allow this.”

“You really wanna talk about honour? There's not an honourable bone in your body.”

“What about your mother?”

“What about her?”

“Do you think her lacking in honour?”

“I think she doesn't do her job. She is supposed to lead us, to make sure we make the right choices, but she let's you murder innocent beings. I think she's failed this family.”

“You shouldn't speak ill of the dead.” 

Kyle blinked. 

“What?”

“She's dead, Kyle. Has been for three years. You would have known if you hadn't abandoned your family. You could have been at her funeral.”

“What happened?”

“It's too late to act like you care now, _Deputy_ Parrish.” Jonah got to his feet, pushing the chair back with a surprisingly strong kick. He stalked towards them, grabbing Kyle's chin and forcing his head backwards. “You disgust me. The company you keep _disgusts_ me. But it's ok. I'm here now. Here to fix the mess you made, here to restore honour to our name.” He threw Kyle's head away with enough force to send Kyle toppling over onto his side. “At least I still have one worthy son,” he muttered before heading back towards the stairs only to pause, foot resting on the bottom stair when Stiles called out. 

“So what's the big plan? Aren't you bad guys supposed to monologue your plan to us?”

“I'm not the bad guy. I'm not the monster. The wolves you run with are the things that haunt nightmares, not me.” He strode back to where Stiles was crouched beside Kyle and without pausing delivered a sharp kick to Stiles' chest sending him crashing back into the wall.

“Dad!” Kyle shouted, the word feeling foreign to him after so long. Jonah brought back a hand and delivered a sharp backhand to Stiles' face before Kyle managed to push himself forwards and awkwardly across Stiles, just forcing himself in between his friend and his father. 

Jonah turned and climbed up the stairs without a second glance, leaving the blinding white lights to glare down on the blood trickling from Stiles' lip. 

“You ok?” Kyle asked, pushing himself off of Stiles.

“Your dad is a big bag of dicks,” he mumbled, bound hands coming up so his fingers could prod gently at the cut on his lip.

Before Kyle could answer the door opened again and Luke appeared, bag slung over one shoulder. 

“How are you enjoying the family reunion?” Luke asked, loud voice booming in the empty space. He seemed far more jovial about the situation than their father. He threw the bag down on the floor and it jangled, ominously. Kyle ignored the question and stared at his brother, defiantly. “You know something Kyle, you would have made a great hunter. The first couple of years, you were so strong, so determined. Remember that vamp down in Ohio? Man, you split that girls head from her shoulders in one stroke and you were only fifteen. Never been more proud of you in my life and I remember thinking 'I gotta watch out for this guy. He's gonna make me look bad.' Funny how things change, huh Kyle? Now I'm the golden boy and your an outcast.”

“I'd rather be an outcast than associate with people like you,” Kyle said, voice soft and dangerous. 

“Nah, these days you only hang out with freaks, am I right?”

“Dude, I'm right here,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Don't worry, I know,” Luke said, striding forward and snatching the chains that held Stiles. He yanked them hard towards him and Stiles cursed as he fell forwards. Luke dragged Stiles over towards the centre of the room before the chains pulled taught. “Stay,” he said, patting Stiles on the head like a dog. He went as if to walk away and then suddenly spun round and smashed his fist into Stiles' face. Kyle cried out but Luke ignored him. He marched back to where Kyle was getting to his feet and shoved his brother over without looking at him before crouching down and unlocking the padlock that held Stiles' chains. 

He gathered the chains up and went back to where Stiles was lying dazed on the floor. The two chains that were linked to Stiles feet where pulled viciously behind him so that Stiles, who had managed to get one foot underneath him, was sent flying face first into the ground. Luke passed the chains through a bigger metal loop in the floor and padlocked them tight. 

“Your friends got away, you know,” Luke said, as he attached one of the two remaining chains to something in the ceiling and pulled it taught so that Stiles' arm was forced above his head. “Well, actually we let them go. The blue-eyed beta...ooooo he was mad,” Luke chuckled as he did the same to the last chain, snapping the lock closed. “Kept screaming for this one.” Luke ruffled Stiles' hair, causing the young man to jerk his head away and then wince. 

Stiles was now strung up in a way that meant his arms where forced out and upwards, shoulders straining at the pull. His knees where on the floor but they too where chained so tightly that he couldn't stand. He couldn't sit back to relieve the pressure on his knees and he couldn't stand up to relieve the pull against his shoulder. It looked uncomfortable and Stiles' every movement made him wince. If it was this bad now, how bad would it be in an hour? Or two? Or however long they made him stay like that. However long it took the pack to find them. 

“Do you know why we took you? It wasn't for information, I can tell you that much. We've been watching you guys for over a week and we know who all the little pack members are, who means what to who, who would die for who.” Luke crouched down in front of his brother, fixing him with a cold stare. “We're doing this for fun, Kyle. We want to see you all suffer. We want the big showdown. Spoiler: Everybody dies. Well, except the good guys and by that, I mean us. Me, dad, our friends. You die, Kyle. Because you picked the wrong side. You picked the side of monsters.”

“You want to talk about monsters? I don't see any member of the pack stringing up a teenage boy for fun.”

“But he's not just any teenage boy, are you Stiles?” Luke said, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag. He looked gleefully over at Stiles who shivered but met his gaze defiantly. “He's a werewolf mate.” Stiles eyes went wide and he looked over at Kyle, who stared back equally shocked and confused. “You didn't know? Well, well. Stiles, you are an extremely rare thing. A human mate for a former Alpha wolf. If he'd stayed Alpha who knows what you would have become. Shame, we'll never know.” Luke was making his way behind Stiles as he spoke and Kyle saw him remove something from the bag. Something long and thin.

“Luke, no. Don't do this,” he said, trying to pull himself free and ignoring the way Stiles was attempting to twist and turn to see Luke behind him. 

“It's ok, Kyle. You see, yeah this is a game, but we want to get the whole pack here. They're out there right now, little wolfy noses sniffing the air and the humans running along behind trying to find you both. I didn't know you'd become so important to them, Kyle. Or maybe they just want Stiles back. Loyal, courageous, loving Stiles.”

“Luke, stop!”

“Son, lover, friend, brother.” Luke ran a hand across Stiles's back. “Always willing to throw yourself in the line of fire, aren't you Stiles? Which worked out to our advantage. They would do anything to get you back and you know what? We want to help them find you. It's all one big trap, Stiles and you're the bait. Kyle's just the icing on the top.”

A sharp crack made Kyle look up from where he was frantically tearing at the cuffs that held his hands. Luke held a whip in his hands and he gave Kyle a thin grin over the top of Stiles' head. 

“Easiest way to get them here is to make it easier for them to smell you.”

Kyle looked into Stiles' eyes. He looked terrified but his mouth was set in a thin line, his hands fisted around the chain links and Kyle could see he was trying to relax.

“And blood gives off such a lovely, pungent odour.”

Kyle winced as Luke brought the whip down across Stiles' back with a resounding crack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle tries to keep a battered Stiles awake and a surprise arrival may have an idea to help them escape.

It seemed to go on for hours. 

Stiles was silent to start with; mouth clenched shut, eyes screwed closed and grip around the chains white knuckled. He bore each stroke of the whip with a strength that Kyle admired. 

Each sharp crack echoed through the basement, making Kyle flinch as he counted them in his mind. 

When he reached twenty Stiles let out his first whimper. 

By the time Kyle had counted to fifty, Stiles couldn't contain his screams and the copper tang of blood permeated the air.

Finally, Luke let his arm drop and Stiles sagged, letting out a pained groan as his shoulders where forced to take his weight and the torn skin of his back was pulled by the movement. His previously white t-shirt was flecked pink and red, the fabric torn by the whip's sharp bite. Luke grabbed the hem of Stiles' shirt and used it to wipe the whip clean, leaving a red stripe across it. He pushed the whip into his bag and slung it back over his shoulder, before striding towards the stairs. 

“You can't just leave him like that,” Kyle shouted. 

“Yes, I can,” Luke said, letting the door snap shut behind him. 

Kyle forced himself to his feet, head still swimming from the blow he'd received at the Hale house, and stumbled towards Stiles, cursing when the chains pulled him up short before he could get to him. 

He crouched and reached out, straining until he was just able to let his fingertips rest on the top of Stiles' bowed head. 

“Stiles? Stiles, come on, talk to me.”

“Ho' l...long do you thin'...Derek...” Stiles mumbled, but Kyle understood. 

“Soon. He'll be here soon.”

Stiles shook his head.

“No...no, I don't want them...”

“It'll be ok. Stiles, I promise...”

“Don't,” Stiles said, looking up with obvious effort. “Don't.”

Kyle fell silent. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. He flopped to the floor in the shadow of the still suspended Stiles and put his head in his hands. 

After what felt like hours of silence, Kyle looked up at his friend and startled to his feet when he realised Stiles was unconscious.

“Stiles, wake up,” he demanded, stretching with all his might until he could just about grasp a few strands of Stiles' hair and use it to give the boy a shake. “Stiles, man, you gotta stay awake,” he pleaded and sighed with relief when Stiles' eyes blinked groggily open. “Good, that's good. You gotta stay with me man, ok?”

“Ok...” Stiles groaned. 

“Talk to me,” Kyle said, gently. 

“I don't th...think I...”

“Ok, it's ok. I'll talk and you listen. But you gotta stay awake ok? Because I'm about to fill you in on the whole Kyle Parish back story and when we get out of here there will be a quiz and I expect you to get full marks.”

Stiles let out a wheeze that could have been a chuckle and looked up at Kyle with eyes that were slightly more alert behind the layers of pain. 

“Good. So, you're probably wondering why my family hate me so much?”

“You ran...”

“Yeah, I ran. Can you blame me? Look at these people. How could I ever be a part of this? But that's bull isn't it?” Kyle let out a dark chuckle and ran a hand over his eyes. “I was part of this. I found out our family were hunters when I was thirteen and for the next four years I truly believed in the cause. Werewolves, vampires, kanimas...all those things were monsters and it was my job, my destiny, to take them down. No one ever told me about the code, you know? I didn't know it existed. I didn't know that the people we were killing might be just that. People. True, people with a weird ass condition, but people all the same. No one ever told me that werewolves could be in control and not kill, I was led to believe it was their instinct to hunt and turn humans. No one told me about the vamps that lived off of animal blood or that some shapeshifters were just trying to lead a normal, human life. No, according to my family all of them where monsters and all of them deserved to die. 

But once I found out, I couldn't look at my family the same anymore. I couldn't reconcile the mother, father and brother I had known growing up with the people who expected me to murder innocents alongside them. So I ran to the army, then I joined the NYPD...I guess I was looking for something that could give me meaning, could redeem my soul or some spiritual shit. Or maybe, I was so used to being a fighter, I couldn't give it up.”

“Bet you thought...it would be...quieter h-here?” Stiles mumbled and Kyle smiled a somewhat rueful smile. 

“No, I knew what I was walking into. Or running into to be honest. For years I told myself I didn't want to be the person my parents made me, I distanced myself from the supernatural world, focusing on human threats instead. But, well...after so many years running from myself, I finally realised that I _am_ a hunter. I can't turn a blind eye to the supernatural threat, I just need to make sure it really is a threat before I take it down.”

“Tha's good...” Stiles said, head lolling against his chest, making Kyle reach out and brush his forehead with his fingertips. 

“Come on, man, stay with me. I know it's a boring story but I really need you to try and stay awake for me.”

“Derek...”

“He's coming, buddy.”

“No...you and Derek...”

“Stiles, I don't know if now is the right time.”

“Promise...I'll stay awake...”

Kyle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Ok, but there's really not much to tell, Stiles. We met when I was working in New York. Him and Laura lived in the apartment next to mine and I got friendly with Laura. Me and Derek went on a few dates, we kissed a little and then he was gone. I spent a long time trying to find him and almost as soon as I gave up, I stumbled across him on the other side of the country.”

Stiles let out a weak chuckle. Kyle grinned but then sobered and looked at Stiles' hands hanging limply, no longer clutched around the chains. His wrists were starting to bleed but Stiles didn't even seem to notice which wasn't surprising. Why would he feel the sting in his wrists when his mind was consumed by the pain that raged like fire across the skin of his back? 

“As soon as I saw the way he looked at you, I knew I'd lost him. Not that I ever really had him, y'know? But maybe a little romantic part of me thought that if we ever met again he would be glad to see me, sweep me into his arms and whisper apologises into my ear or something that makes me sound less like some chick-flick heroine.”

“You've met Der...?”

“Yeah, I know. He's not exactly the romantic type...at least not with anyone but you. It was so obvious. He was so worried about you and the way he looked at you...he loves you so much and it was infuriating when you couldn't figure that UST shit out yourselves.”

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the sound of Stiles' ragged, shallow breathing.

“He would do anything for you,” Kyle said, softly. Stiles lifted his head slightly so that he could look blearily at Kyle. “I guarantee that he would rip the world apart to find you if needed. These guys have no chance.”

“I'm his m...”

“I know, he knows, deep down you probably knew as well. Derek Hale will not let his mate die down here. Scott McCall will not let his best friend die down here. I wouldn't want to be fighting against them when they come storming in to find you.”

“Us.”

“What?”

“To find...us.”

“Right,” Kyle nodded, allowing himself a little smile. “To find us.”

The sound of the door opening had Kyle on high alert and even Stiles seemed more with it, body tensing but whether that was simply him readying himself for the next bout of violence against his already battered body, Kyle wasn't sure. 

Footsteps slowly descended the stairs until a young woman came into view and Kyle blinked. 

“Martha?”

“Kyle. Oh God...”

“Martha what are you doing here?”

Martha looked down at the bowl in her hands.

“I've come to clean him up.”

“That's not what I meant,” Kyle sighed. 

“I know what you meant,” she replied, walking behind Stiles who flinched violently. “It's ok, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Stay...away...”

“Please, I want to help,” she said, placing a soothing hand on his fevered skin. 

Kyle waited with bated breath as she wrung out the cloth that was in the bowl and gently began to dab at the skin of Stiles' back. Stiles hissed but otherwise stayed quiet and Kyle watched silently for a moment. 

Watched as the water in the bowl turned red.

“Is your father here?” he asked eventually. 

“My father is dead,” Martha said. 

“What?”

“He died not long after Aunt Ava. I don't know what happened for sure, no one does. A hiker found his body in the woods...what was left of it anyway.”

“I'm sorry,” Kyle said. 

Martha stilled, cloth half raised to Stiles' back as she stared over at Kyle, eyes swimming with tears.

She was older, sure, but looking at her now Kyle could see the little girl he had known. He came from a large family, his mother was one of five children and he had countless cousins growing up. But Martha had always been his favourite. Her father, Abel, was his father's only sibling, older by three years but he always seemed younger. Kyle remembered going to Abel's house with Luke when they were children and building forts out of pillows in the living room, laughing when Abel tried to join them but couldn't fit because was too tall. He would roar at them and lift the pillow high above his head, pretending it weighed far more than it did, mimicking the giant from the Jack and the Beanstalk story in a booming voice whilst the three children squealed with laughter. They would leap on the giant until Abel was vanquished in an elaborate death scene that involved a lot of dying, only to return moments later with a few last words, to seemingly pass on again and then gasp, grab Martha and mutter “avenge me” before pulling a stupid face, tongue sticking out. 

The memory didn't seem so funny anymore. 

Obviously, unknown to them at the time, Abel was a hunter but when Martha's mother was killed, he retired. He and Jonah had fallen out over it and, years later when Kyle fled, they still weren't speaking. 

“Uncle Jonah took me in,” she said, suddenly snapping back into action and pressing the cloth against Stiles' side. “and I know I should be grateful but...”

“Martha?” Kyle prompted when she trailed off. 

“He scares me. I don't want to do this, Kyle. I don't want to be part of this world. My dad never wanted this.”

“I know.” Kyle sighed and let his eyes slip closed. “You should be in college, not here cleaning up tortured prisoners. You're just a kid.”

“I'm nineteen, Kyle.”

“Exactly. I thought you wanted to study to be a teacher?”

“I did...I do. My dad had that whole college fund. I still have it but...Uncle Jonah said I don't need to go to college. He said I need to join the family business.”

Kyle shook his head.

“Martha, do you think you can get us out of here?”

“I don't know,” she said, shaking her head. 

“They're going to use us as bait to murder innocent people. People that are my friends. Please. We can take you with us.”

“I don't think I can get you out by myself. But...maybe I can sneak them in.”

“No...” Stiles groaned.

“It's ok,” Kyle said. 

“No...Der...”

“They'll be safe, I promise,” Martha said, gently. “I know another way in. I think it used to be a secondary service entrance but it was boarded up. Shouldn't be too hard for a couple of werewolves to break through. I found it when I was exploring. Jonah and Luke truly have abandoned the code, women are not treated as leaders anymore, we are treated like staff. There are only three women here and all we do is cook, clean and wait for them to come back. I think sometimes, they forget I'm there. I know what they're planning on doing and they think so little of me that they would never even dream that I could betray them or think of a way to destroy them.”

“More fool them, then,” Kyle said, with a smirk. “That will most definitely work to our advantage.” 

Martha gave him a slightly smug smile, a smile he remembered from his youth, and wrung the cloth out, pink tinted water falling into the bowl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue plan takes shape.

Kyle could just about judge the passage of time through the small window high up in the basement wall. It had been light when Luke had begun torturing Stiles, dark by the time he left. It had still been dark when Martha came and went. By the time it was light again, Stiles had passed out, still hanging in the middle of the basement like something out of a horror movie and Kyle had dozed off, fitfully, waking every half hour on impulse to make sure Stiles was still breathing. 

Luke came again the second day. He unlocked Stiles' legs and pulled on the chains that held his arms, forcing Stiles to wake with a hideous yelp as his already throbbing shoulders were pulled further apart. Luke pulled and pulled until Stiles was forced to his feet and then pulled some more until the tips of his toes were only grazing the floor and he was forced to dangle from his abused arms. The steady drip of blood onto the floor told Kyle the wounds on his back had begun to bleed again, re-torn by the way the chains pulled at his skin. 

Kyle forced himself to his feet, defiant, only to receive a thunderous punch to the face that sent him flying. 

Apparently, it was his turn today. 

Luke didn't say a word. He didn't spit out hateful speeches about family and honour, he didn't speak of his disgust or his perceived betrayal. He let his fists do the talking as he pummelled his younger brother, punching every section of skin he could reach, until finally he reared back and let lose with his feet. 

He punched and kicked until the skin on his knuckles broke and then he paused, breathing heavily as Kyle attempted to gulp in a lungful of air past the screaming of his ribs and the ache in his stomach. 

“It doesn't...matter,” he stuttered, trying in vain to catch Luke's eye. “It doesn't matter...what you do to me...you will never be right. He will never be...the father we should have...had and I...I will still be the only one...who saw what was happening and had the c-courage to leave.”

“Shut up.”

“He's a monster. Yo-your a monster...”

“I said, shut up!”

“And one day...you'll see that...”

The blow, when it comes, is expected and the darkness that follows is bliss. 

* * * * * * * * * *

He loses a little bit of time then. It's dark when he wakes and Martha is leaning over him, wiping the blood from his face. He glances past her at Stiles and sees she has placed something under his feet so he can stand flat and relieve the pressure on his shoulders. He looks a little more alert, shooting Kyle a tired, haunted smile that Kyle forces himself to return. 

“I managed to sneak him some painkillers,” Martha said softly. “They'll wear off soon but it's the best I could do.”

“Thanks,” Kyle replied and pushed himself up, grateful for the hand she holds out to steady him. She eases him back against the cool wall and offers him a glass of water. It's the first drink he's had since they were captured and he ignores the growl in his stomach that reminds him they haven't eaten either. He glances worriedly at Stiles. The teen is in a bad way and the lack of food and drink can't be helping. He ignores his own injuries for now, because no matter how much he hurts, he knows Stiles is feeling way worse. 

“I managed to get word to the Pack,” Martha breathed, so quietly he almost doesn't hear here. “I'm meeting with them tomorrow. It was the earliest I could get away.”

“Thank you.”

“It's ok. Hopefully, we should have you out by tomorrow night.”

“Just...be careful.”

“Of course,” she replied with a grin that hints at the apprehension she is really feeling. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

On their third day, no one comes until the room is almost dark again. Stiles falls in and out of consciousness all day before finally succumbing and slumping in his chains. Kyle wished Martha had been able to leave the box behind so that he could slide it under Stiles' feet but it would have alerted them that she was helping them and for their plan to work, they needed the element of surprise. 

Every movement Kyle made was accompanied by a jolt of pain that forced all the air out of his body so he was forced to sit propped against the wall, heavy manacles making it hard to move his hands and feet, watching the stuttering rise and fall of Stiles' chest to reassure himself that he is still breathing. Hopefully, Martha was with the pack right at that moment and soon, the knights in shining armour would ride in to save them. They just needed to hold on a little bit longer, preserve the tiny amount of strength they had left. The respite in their torture could not have come at a better time. 

As if on cue, as if the universe was determined to prove him wrong, the door at the top of the stairs swung open. 

Kyle sighed and tried to brace himself for another round of beatings from his brother, already thinking of ways to keep Luke's attention firmly fixed on him rather than Stiles. Except it wasn't Luke that appeared on the stairs, it was Jonah.

He had a fold away chair tucked under his arm which he opened and placed almost silently on the floor. Kyle swallowed, nervously. His father seemed to thrum with silent power and righteous anger, a combination that was far more intimidating than Luke's thunderous rage and powerful fists. 

For what felt like hours, Jonah said nothing. He simply stared at his youngest child, face blank and impassive whilst Kyle met his gaze defiantly even though it made his stomach churn and his heart race. 

“You know,” Jonah said, finally breaking the thick silence. “When you ran, I truly believed that when I saw you again I would forgive you. You see, I wanted to believe that it was just a normal act of teenage rebellion and that you would come to your senses. But then the days turned into weeks and still no word. Those weeks turned into months and then years and I watched as your mother frantically searched for you. I'd given up but she refused to believe her baby boy would truly do something so cruel. Still, I hoped that I would be able to put this all behind me when you came home and saw the error of your ways. But now...” Jonah sat back in his seat and regarded Kyle with cold eyes. “Now, I see that my son is gone and I was right all along. Your mother wanted to believe you could be saved but even she would admit that you are too far gone for anyone to help you now.”

“You're crazy,” Kyle muttered with a shake of his head. 

“You run with the very things we have hunted for generations. Argent's sickness has clearly affected you. Don't you see, Kyle? If we don't put at an end to this pack and everyone associated with it, that sickness will spread. Werewolves, kitsune, vampires...everything will be allowed to roam free, kill any human it chooses. Who will stop them if not us?”

“Not all of them need to be stopped, dad.”

Jonah closed his eyes as if Kyle's words caused him physical pain and for a moment there was an emotion on his face that wasn't anger, disgust or betrayal. It was loss, sadness, a pain one might feel as they watch a loved one slipping through their fingers. 

“Oh, Kyle. I wish I knew how to save you. But it seems you are too far gone.”

“So, what? You're going to execute me? Like those other poor bastards you put down like dogs.”

“I wish there was another way, but there isn't.”

A loud crash and the heavy sound of running boots, accompanied by muffled shouting from upstairs made Jonah stop and look towards the door. 

“There is another way. I found it and I'm not about to let you destroy it all.”

“You think they will be able to rescue you?” Jonah shouted, suddenly right in Kyle's face, hand wrapped painfully tight around his arm. “This is part of my plan, you foolish boy. I wanted them to come.”

“Listen closely. What do you hear? Does that sound like werewolves to you? Because to me it sounds like...”

“POLICE! Stay where you are!” came the muffled shout from above, almost on cue. The sound of gunfire told Kyle that the hunters weren't going willingly and Jonah seemed to freeze in front of his eyes. 

“Stiles is the Sheriff's son. Did you really think kidnapping him wouldn't bring the whole department down on your ass? If I was you, I would head up there and hand yourself over like a man before his dad breaks down every door to find him and puts a bullet between your eyes. Because if you're down here when he sees what you've done to his son, he's going to kill you without a second thought.”

“This isn't over,” Jonah hissed, before bolting towards the stairs and disappearing through the door. 

When the door slammed shut, Kyle let out a shuddering breath. 

“Not long now,” he said, as if Stiles could hear him. “Once your dad's pals break through they'll find us and we'll be ok.”

He'd forgotten what Martha had said about a secondary entrance but it all came back to him when a loud thunk echoed around the room. The sound was accompanied by a fist bursting through the brick wall behind Stiles' head, more hands reached through the hole to claw at the wall, creating an opening that could easily allow two grown men to walk through. Kyle could see three sets of glowing eyes, peering at them from the darkness. One red, one gold and one blue. 

As soon as it was big enough, Derek crashed through the opening, wide eyes falling on the suspended figure of his boyfriend and Kyle didn't need to be a werewolf to know that his heart was racing. 

“Stiles? Baby?” Derek said, rushing around to Stiles' front and gently lifting his head. “Stiles? Can you hear me?”

Stiles groaned and his eyes flickered open. 

“No...Derek...what are you d-doing here?” he whimpered. 

“It's ok. I'm here to get you out.”

“No. No they'll kill you.”

“They won't. I promise, they're too busy to even know I'm here. It's gonna be ok,” Derek whispered, pressing his lips to Stiles' forehead. 

Scott, Isaac and Chris all clambered through the opening and took in the scene before them. Scott stared, transfixed at his best friend and carefully approached so that he was in Derek and Stiles' line of sight at all times. Isaac and Chris rushed over to Kyle, Isaac gripping the metal of the shackles and tearing it open easily. Chris helped him shakily to his feet whilst Isaac rushed over to the other wolves. 

“You ok?” Chris asked, voice filled with a concern Kyle hadn't been aware he was capable of. 

“I'm fine. Well, I'm not but I will be once we get the hell out of here.”

“We need to get him down,” Scott said, voice tight with emotion. Derek nodded. 

“I'll hold him up, you guys take care of the chains.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, wincing when they dragged across the lacerated skin of Stiles' back making the younger man whimper into Derek's neck. Carefully, he pulled Stiles to him, taking all of his weight against his chest and giving the other two a nod. Quickly, Scott and Isaac tore the chains from the wall, gripping Stiles' arms so that they could lower them gently down around Derek's neck. They bent the cuffs around his wrists and slipped them off before doing the same to his feet. Once the chains were gone, Derek lifted Stiles higher so that he could move his hands from his back to underneath his thighs. Stiles' arms tightened briefly around Derek's neck before they slackened as he passed out again. Derek didn't so much as stumble, he simply shifted Stiles and held on tightly, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple. 

“Let's get the hell out of here,” Scott said, wearily. 

Kyle was surprised when Isaac headed over and gently pulled one of Kyle's arms over his shoulder, pulling him closer and taking most of his weight. 

“I got him,” he mumbled to Chris, who relinquished his grip and pulled out his gun. Scott led the way through the opening, Derek carrying Stiles behind him, Isaac supporting Kyle behind them and Chris bringing up the rear, covering their retreat. 

They headed through what could only be described as a tunnel before emerging into the blissfully cool night air. Allison and Martha stood at the opening and Martha ran to Kyle as soon as she saw him, wrapping her arms around him and almost sending him to the ground if it hadn't been for Isaac's firm grip. 

The night sky was lit up with the flashing lights of police cruisers and ambulances and the air was filled with the sound of shouts and sirens. Kyle saw Derek being approached by two paramedics who were looking worriedly at the boy in his arms. He didn't see John anywhere, and he couldn't help but wonder how the Sheriff was going to explain the whole situation and why he had allowed civilians to be involved in the rescue. He would have to ask John about it later. 

Right now, his body had decided that it had reached its limit and he stumbled, grabbing hold of Isaac as the world began to darken around the edges. 

“I got you, man,” Isaac said softly, and Kyle felt an arm hook under his legs, lifting him easily. He passed our whilst wondering whether being carried bridal style by a teenage boy made him any less of a man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack start to deal with the aftermath of the kidnapping.

Kyle woke up to white walls and the steady beeping of machines. He blinked a few times and then took a deep breath, a stab of pain making his breath hitch and reminding him of the injuries to his ribs. 

“Hey kid.”

Kyle looked over in surprise at the voice. John Stilinski looked like he hadn't slept in a week. There were dark circles under his eyes and his shirt was rumpled as if he had tried to catch a few hours sleep right there in the chair.

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked. 

“Came to check up on ya,” the Sheriff replied, with a shrug. 

“Stiles?”

“He's gonna be ok. They stitched up the worst of it and he's got some complicated pillow arrangement going on to keep him off his back. They're keeping him sedated for now but he's gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, no thanks to me.”

“Now you listen here,” John snapped, voice suddenly harsh. “I already got Derek blaming himself for letting him get kidnapped, I got Scott blaming himself for being a 'bad Alpha' and not being able to find you quicker, so I don't need you blaming yourself too. None of this was your fault. The only people to blame are Jonah, Luke, their gang of hunters and Gerard Argent and so help me, if you lot start arguing about who is more to blame, I'm gonna scream.” John sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists. “Sorry,” he muttered at length. “I didn't mean to...It's been a rough few days for all of us and I can't begin to imagine how you two feel but please, believe me when I say none of this was your fault.”

Kyle could say something about how it kind of was, about how if he hadn't come looking for Chris or if he hadn't gone with Chris to see Gerard, then his dad would never have come here. But, deep down, he knew John is right and more importantly he didn't want to row about it. John clearly had enough to deal with and Kyle could sense that there was more than a little guilt being felt by the Sheriff himself. Instead, he reached out and patted John twice on the knee. 

“You got it,” he said simply and John lets out a huff that could pass as a chuckle. “Where are the others?” he said trying for a change in subject. 

“Well, finally got the kids to head home and get some sleep. It's been two days since we found you and I think the horde was starting to bother the staff. Martha's going to be staying with Chris and Allison for now.”

“How is she?”

“She's fine. Worried about you. I convinced her to go with them but I expect she'll be back first thing tomorrow.”

“Did you get everyone?” Kyle asked, finally voicing the question that had been burning in him since he opened his eyes. The way John's eyes flickered away didn't fill him with confidence. 

“A couple of the hunters took a bullet when they tried to fight back. Minor wounds, nothing life threatening. Luke gave himself up once he ran out of bullets.”

“My dad?”

“He managed to get out. No idea how, we had the place surrounded.”

“Dammit. I should have known that wily old bastard would find a way out.”

“I got an APB out on him but he might have left the county already.”

“No, he'll be around somewhere. You don't know him like I do. He'll want revenge.”

John nodded thoughtfully, eyes showing the unease he was feeling. 

“I'll have a chat with Derek and Scott, see if they can think of anything. From what I understand, there's a couple of members of the former Alpha pack looking to make amends and join the right side. Maybe we can make use of them, somehow.”

“What, like get them to track him?”

“We tried that but the scents lost. Too many people there with heightened emotions. Scott and Isaac tried to isolate Jonah's scent but it was impossible.”

“How then?”

“I'll leave that to the supernatural beings to figure out.” John got to his feet and stretched. “I'm gonna go check on Derek and Stiles. You should get some more rest.”

“Can I see him?” Kyle asked and John gave him a tired smile. 

“I'll make you a deal. when he wakes up, I'll come get you but until then you've got to rest. How does that sound?”

Kyle nodded and dutifully closed his eyes. He was more tired than he thought and he dozed off almost instantly, a quiet chuckle and the fleeting pressure of a hand on the top of his head the last things he remembered before he slipped into darkness. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

When Kyle next woke up, Allison was curled up in the chair on one side of his bed reading a book and Martha was perched on the edge of the chair on his other side, one hand intertwined with his whilst the other propped her head up with an elbow resting on his bed. Her eyes were fixed on him and she grinned when she realised her was awake. 

“Watching a sleeping person is weird as hell, Martha,” he said. 

“Shut up.”

“I feel violated.”

“You're an ass.” Her smile faded slightly and a look of worry flickered across her eyes. “How you feeling?”

“Kinda like I got repeatedly pummelled with a sledgehammer.”

“Should I get a nurse?” Allison asked, putting her book down. “See if they can up your pain meds?”

“Nah, I've had worse,” he said, pushing himself up a little in the bed with a groan that turned into a chuckle when both girls jumped up to help him. “Man, I could get used to this.”

“You're disgusting,” Martha said, but she was smiling. 

“Is Stiles awake yet?” Kyle asked once he was settled. 

“Yeah, he's been in and out of it like you,” Allison said. “Scott, Derek and his dad are with him now and he's fairly alert.”

“I wanna see him.”

“I don't know if that's a good idea. You probably shouldn't be moved.”

“John said when he was awake I could go see him,” Kyle whined and then winced internally at how much he sounded like a petulant child. 

“Well, with all due respect, John's not a medical professional,” Martha snapped, just as the door opened. 

“Well, I am so maybe I can help,” Melissa said with a warm smile. 

“I want to see Stiles,” Kyle said. 

“If I say no are you going to constantly ask me and whine and moan and...”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Melissa said with a put upon sigh. “Don't move. I'm going to get a wheelchair and then I'll take you to see Stiles. If I get back and you've so much as swung one leg off this bed, the deal is off the table and I will get the twins in here to make sure you don't so much as twitch in a way I don't like until you're fully healed. Understand?”

“The twins?”

“Kyle?” Melissa said, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, ok I understand. I'm not going to move a muscle.”

“Good,” Melissa replied with a grin, leaving the room again. 

“Who are the twins?” Kyle asked again once she was gone.

“They were part of the Alpha pack.”

“Right, right, John said something about a couple of former Alpha's looking to make amends.”

Allison nodded. “Scott asked them to help keep guard. There's a couple of deputies outside your rooms anyway but I think everyone feels better knowing there's a couple of pumped up werewolves looking to prove their worth.”

“Really? We're trusting former enemies to guard injured pack members now?” Kyle asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Well, I wouldn't say we trust them. But Scott is convinced they're desperate enough to be part of that pack that they'll take the protection detail seriously. Also, it helps that Derek and John never leave the hospital so if they tried anything...”

“You think Derek and John could hold off two massive werewolves and my dad if he showed up?”

“Yeah,” Martha replied, with a firm nod. “I think if anyone so much as looks at Stiles wrong at the moment Derek would rip their throats out.”

“With his teeth,” Allison added. 

“Ok then,” Kyle said, just as Melissa wheeled his chariot in. “Alright! Let's take that baby for a spin.”

“Shut up,” Martha said, with a fond but exasperated chuckle. 

With way too much caution than Kyle thought was strictly necessary for a couple of busted ribs and some bruising, the three women manoeuvred him into the chair. It was a short trip down to Stiles' room and when Melissa opened the door four sets of eyes turned towards him. 

“There's a few too many people in here,” Melissa said. “Scott, get out.”

“But mom...”

“You can come back in a bit. Go wait outside with Allison and Martha.” Scott gave a Stiles an unhappy look and fist bumped his best friend before walking out. “Go check on the twins,” Melissa added as Scott was almost out of the door and he turned to give her a solemn nod that indicated that no matter what the others thought, he didn't trust the twins either. 

Melissa wheeled Kyle over to the side of Stiles bed and patted his shoulder before leaving them to it. 

“Hey buddy,” Kyle said and Stiles grinned. 

“Looking good man,” Stiles replied, shifting with a wince. The complicated pillow fort that John had told him about was gone and Stiles was sitting up in bed, one hand gripped between both of Derek's. He used his free hand to motion towards Kyle's bruised face. “I hear black and blue are very in this season.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Kyle laughed and then sobered almost immediately. “How you doing, Stiles?”

“I'm ok, man,” Stiles said, with a soft smile. “I mean, my back hurts like a bitch but at least I can put a bit of pressure on it now without screaming so that's good. They're talking about keeping me in for a couple of weeks which is total overkill...”

“Actually, I'd go as far to I wholeheartedly agree with them,” John said. 

“But...”

“In fact, I might have a chat with the doctor and see if it's possible to keep you in a little longer to make sure you're fully healed,” Derek said. 

“Come on!”

“Stop moaning about it and just do what the doctors say and I wont,” Derek said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. He brought Stiles' hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I'll even look after you when you get out of here so you don't get lonely.”

“You're the best,” Stiles said. 

“Are you two done? God, I'm starting to regret Operation Oblivious entirely,” Kyle grumbled with a wink.

“Operation Oblivious?” John asked. 

“You don't wanna know,” Derek said. 

“Seriously though,” Kyle said. “Aside from the back, are you ok?”

“Dude, I'm fine. I'm probably gonna have some serious nightmares for a while and the first few days I thought I might die and I felt super sick all the time but I'm gonna be fine.”

Something in Stiles' eyes hinted at something he wasn't saying and Kyle stared at him until the younger man looked away. 

“Can you give us a minute?” he asked Derek and John who shared a look before nodding.

“We'll be right outside the door,” John said with a reassuring smile. 

“Maybe Derek could go a little further. Out of ear shot and all that,” Kyle said, glancing over at Derek who creased his eyebrows and then seemed to understand. There was something that Stiles didn't want to say in front of his father and boyfriend. 

Once the two men left the room, Kyle turned his gaze back to Stiles and stared intently at him. 

“So...”

“I'm fine,” Stiles said, but his grin was gone and the odd look in his eye was more pronounced. 

“Stiles, you can talk to me. If there's anyone that understands, it's me. I was there, I saw what he did to you and...”

“Yeah, you saw him disfigure me for life,” Stiles cut in, voice tight. 

“Is that what this is about?”

“What, like it's not a big deal? I'm literally a scarred freak and Derek...”

“Is not gonna be bothered by a couple of scars.”

“A couple? Dude, my back is gonna be nothing but scars. Derek is...Derek's perfect, I mean, he's like a freaking model. I don't want him to be stuck with some hideous...”

“Ok, stop. Just...just stop. Derek loves you,” Kyle said, reaching out and taking Stiles' hand in his.

“No he...”

“Yes, yes he does. Remember what Luke said? About him being your mate? I think it's the only thing my brother has ever been right about in his life. And you love him. You may not have said it to each other yet but you know it's true. You didn't see how he was when we were taken but I was still awake enough to hear him screaming for you. He would walk through Hell a thousand times over to keep you safe. He hasn't left your side since we got here, what makes you think he'll leave once you go home? Do you really think he's that shallow?”

“What? No, of course not,” Stiles said, head snapping up.

“Then what is this really about?”

“I...” Stiles cut himself off with a deep sigh. He screwed his eyes shut and pulled his hand from Kyle's grasp.

“It's ok, Stiles. Talk to me.”

“I'm scared,” Stiles admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “I keep dreaming I'm back there and I know Luke is locked away but Jonah is still out there. What if he comes back to finish what his son started?”

“He would never get close, Stiles. I promise you, you're safe.”

“I don't feel safe. I feel on edge all the time. Every tiny sound makes me jump so hard I think my heart is literally gonna jump out of my chest and I know Derek knows because he can hear my heart beat and every time it happens he gives me this pained look. I wake up crying and he's always there and he just looks so sad every time.”

“Stiles...”

“I'm not ok. I don't think I'm gonna be ok for a long time and I can't keep being the reason for that look. Derek has been through enough without my issues dragging him down.”

The door flew open and Derek marched into the room.

“Derek!” Kyle said, disapprovingly. 

“Were you eavesdropping?” Stiles asked, looking down at his own hands, where they sat twisted together in his lap.

“I didn't mean to. I went outside but...well the twins were still in the corridor and they phoned and said your heartbeat was going crazy.”

“How much did you hear?

“I got back in time to hear you say you were scared...and to hear some stuff that implied you think it would be in my best interest if we weren't together,” Derek said, staring earnestly at Stiles.

“I can't...” Stiles said before his voice broke and he took a deep shuddering breath. “I don't want you to suffer along with me.”

“Well, too bad, because that's what a relationship is,” Derek snapped, hands gripping the bed frame.

“What kind of relationships have you had?” Kyle muttered and didn't miss the way they both winced.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Derek said, softly, releasing his white knuckled grip on the metal frame. He walked around the bed and perched on the edge of the bed, brushing a hand through Stiles' unkempt hair. “I'm here for you, I want to help and, yeah it's hard to see you suffering, but it would be so much worse if I had to be apart from you and know you were dealing with this alone. Don't push me away,” Derek voice had dropped to a whisper. “Please, Stiles.”

Stiles let out a strangled sob and pushed himself forward as best he could. Derek carefully gathered him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead, rocking the sobbing boy gently. Kyle swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to discreetly wheel his wheelchair out of the room. He bashed into the bed, tried to go forward instead and knocked into the chair which he then used to push off of to get himself moving. He shot clear across the room and smacked straight into the wall with a bang and a wince. 

The sound of laughter from the bed made him look up. Stiles was staring at him, laughing wetly as he wiped the tears away from his face and Derek was straight up grinning, a sight Kyle had never witnessed before.

“Sorry,” Kyle chuckled.

“Dude, you suck,” Stiles said. “Was that you being discreet?”

“Hey! I've never used one of these things before, I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Get back over here,” Stiles said and then laughed loudly when Kyle somehow ended up going sideways rather than forwards. Derek rolled his eyes so violently his whole head moved as he got to his feet. He grabbed the chair and pushed Kyle back to the bed, applying the break with a wink that made Stiles laugh again.

“Just in case. We don't need you breaking any furniture,” Derek muttered and Stiles shot him a pleased grin.

Kyle heaved a put upon sigh but his eyes twinkled with mirth. Stiles wasn't ok, that much was clear, but he wasn't alone. He had Derek, his dad, Kyle, Scott...hell a whole damn pack of people who would help him through this.

PTSD was a bitch. Kyle had seen plenty of it from the army and he knew how debilitating it could be. He was just lucky enough to have never had it ensnare him in it's dark, powerful grip. But seeing what Stiles had gone through had certainly left him rattled. In fact, he'd go so far as to say it had shaken him to his very core. But he would deal with it differently.

Kyle's mind was militant. It didn't know how to be anything else. Hunter, soldier, cop. Three forms of fighter all rolled into one and it was all he had ever known. He knew exactly how to deal with this trauma. He needed revenge. He needed to find his father and make him atone for everything he had ever done. All the innocent supernatural creatures he had put down, the twisted way he had raised his sons until Luke was lost to the blood-lust the same way as him, the way he believed he was above the law, above everything, spilling blood in the name of a higher cause. Kyle needed to either put him away or put him down.

Right now, he didn't care which.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stiles are released from hospital.

“I'm so bored.”

“Oh for the love of...”

“C'mon, there has to be something you can do! I'm losing my mind here.”

“I already told you, you need the time to recover. I'm not pushing for anything earlier because I don't want to mess with your recovery.”

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're not. Look, we're talking another week, tops.”

Kyle let out a bone weary sigh and flopped back onto the couch trying to hide the wince the movement caused. John, because he wasn't the Sheriff for nothing, zoned in on the grimace like a hawk. 

“I was expecting this sort of behaviour from Stiles, you know, my seventeen year old son? The teenager? I wasn't expecting it from my Deputy.”

“I know...but I'm so bored and being stuck here on my own is driving me insane.”

“You haven't been alone. Don't be so dramatic. When I've been at work or at the hospital, you've had the Argents over here and Isaac has stopped by a fair few times. You've hardly been kept in isolation. Anyway, Stiles is coming home today so you can both be miserable and bemoan my enforcement of 'house arrest', as you so delightfully put it, together.”

Kyle sighed but nodded. It was true, he hadn't actually been alone at all since he was released from hospital but he wanted to be back at work. Mainly because he wanted to be out there looking for his dad. But even when he was allowed back to work, John was adamant that he would need a week or two of desk duty. Anyone would think he'd been at death's door the way everyone was acting. It was a few bruises, a couple of busted ribs...nothing compared to what Stiles had suffered. 

John left to collect Stiles and Derek from the hospital and the sound of the Jeeps engine, which John reasoned would be easier to get an injured hyperactive teen into the back comfortably, had barely faded before a soft thud from upstairs announced the arrival of Isaac who had clearly just used the window Kyle left open for this exact reason. 

A few moments later, Isaac joined him on the sofa without a word, as if it was totally normal, which at this point it actually was. The silence continued for another half an hour before Kyle looked over at the blond boy who was staring intently at the episode of Justified they were watching. Why was he here? Kyle could understand Chris and Allison coming over to check on him, even most of the others but before all this, he had always got the feeling Isaac didn't like him much. 

Except...at the warehouse Isaac had been the one to break him free and help him limp out of there. When he'd collapsed, Isaac had simply carried him and assured him he was safe, and he'd spent so much time with him while he recovered. If Kyle really thought about it, Isaac had been over more than the Argents. They had become so comfortable around each other that they didn't need to speak to fill the silence because it was a comfortable silence.

Kyle grabbed the remote and hit pause, causing Isaac to look over at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked.

“Uhh...watching Justified. Like always,” Isaac replied, with a confused expression. 

“No, I mean, what are you doing here? As in, since when did you want to spend time with me? Before the kidnapping I always got the impression you didn't trust me and now we're sat here like best buddies.”

“I've been doing this for over a week. Why are you asking me this now?”

“I just...I guess I only just thought about it? Just...what's going on here? Are we friends now?”

Isaac sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. 

“It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I'm just wary around new people. I don't know if anyone's filled you in on my childhood but it wasn't exactly a picnic. My older brother was a soldier and he was killed in combat.” Something clicked in Kyle's head and he looked down at his own hands, wetting his dry lips. “My mom died so it was just me and my dad. He...he wasn't a nice man. He used to beat me and lock me in this freezer in the basement.” Kyle noticed the way Isaac's hands had become white knuckled, a quiet creak alerting him it to what may actually be a bone-crushing grip. He reached over and tugged on Isaac's wrist making the teen look over at him and then back down at his hands. He blinked as if he hadn't even noticed and then released his grip, flexing his hands a little and then running them through his hair. “He wasn't like that before Camden died. I think if my brother had come home, everything would have been ok. My dad would have been ok.”

“Isaac, I don't...”

“You remind me of him,” Isaac said, softly and Kyle blinked. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa until Isaac turned towards him and reached out a hand. “Shit, no not my dad. You remind me of Camden.”

“Oh,” Kyle said with a soft huff of laughter. 

“He was kind and funny like you, he used to put other's first and protect them. He never would have let dad hurt me. I just...sometimes, I miss him so much and at first you really freaked me out because you were _so_ much like him, you even look like him. But now it's almost comforting and I've noticed the differences too. You like the same kind of shows as me whereas Camden always seemed to hate anything I liked, you're sarcastic which is something he never seemed to get the hang of...in fact, just in general you're much funnier than Camden ever was.”

“Why, thank you,” Kyle said, with a smirk. 

“But mostly, it's the way you think first. Camden always went into everything with a bull head. I mean, he was a great guy and he would protect anyone but he always started with harsh words and could never admit he was wrong and if thought it would solve the situation, he was quick to use his fists. I think he got that from my dad but at least he only used them in worst case scenarios. I don't doubt he would have fought my dad off if he'd hit me in my brother's presence.”

“What do you think I would have done?” Kyle asked quietly. 

“I think you would have talked him down and slapped a pair of cuffs on him.” Kyle nodded with a soft smile. “I think you could talk your way out of any situation. You remind me of Stiles in that respect, neither of you ever shut up.”

“Thanks,” Kyle chuckled.

“I like spending time with you because you make me think of Camden and what he could have been. The brother he could have grown into. Is that weird for you?”

Kyle thought of his own brother and the hatred he had seen burning in his eyes the last time they met. He shook his head and reached out to ruffle Isaac's hair. 

“Not at all, buddy,” he said, laughing as Isaac ducked out from under his hand and tried to flatten his hair. 

“Just start the programme again already,” Isaac griped, sinking back into the couch, settling slightly closer to Kyle than he had been before and looking far more relaxed. “That's enough sharing and emotions for now. Besides, I wanna see if Limehouse is gonna give Quarles the money or not?”

Kyle hit play and they lapsed back into silence.

“You know,” Kyle said after a while, “we're only on season three. Season five is airing right now. Maybe I can get the fourth season and we can catch up together?”

“Sounds good,” Isaac said with a grin. 

The door opened with a bang and Derek walked through juggling a couple of bags. He gave them both a tired smile and dropped the bags in the hallway. 

“Dad, seriously, I can walk by myself,” Stiles said, his voice drifting in through the open doorway. Kyle hit pause again as Isaac bounded to his feet. They both ended up standing in the hallway watching as John hovered behind Stiles who was shuffling towards the house. With a growling sigh Derek pushed by and headed towards Stiles. “Derek, don't I'm fine. I can do this by myself.” Derek reluctantly backed off slightly, taken up position at Stiles' side.

Slowly but surely, Stiles made it into the house glaring at Derek and his dad, who had continued to hover the entire way up the front path. He gave Kyle and Isaac a grin. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Kyle said, returning the grin with one of his own. 

“Hey, man,” Stiles said. He reached out an arm and Kyle moved in for a gentle hug, carefully wrapping his arms around his friend. “Oh for God sake,” Stiles said, pulling away with an unimpressed look. “You're as bad as these two, I'm not gonna break.”

“No harm in being careful,” Isaac said, reaching out and patting Stiles shoulder.

“Go sit down,” Derek said, “I'm gonna take our stuff upstairs and then we'll sort out some food. You staying Isaac?”

“I don't want to get in the way,” Isaac replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Don't be stupid,” Stiles said, “In fact, give Scott a call too. Tell him I said to get his furry ass over here.”

“You sure you're up to it?” John asked. 

“Yes,” Stiles snapped and then sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry dad. I've been cooped up in that hospital and now I'm home and I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to spend time with my family and my friends without them all sitting around my hospital bed, y'know?”

“Ok, son. But if you get tired, no one will care if you head up to bed, ok?”

“I know, dad. Honestly, I'm fine. I just need some normality.”

Derek and John shared a look that told Kyle they may have have had this conversation before...numerous times. Stiles was trying to pretend that everything was fine, that there wasn't anything he needed to deal with, that he could just forget about everything that happened and that he wasn't in agony. Ignoring the problem in the hopes it would just go away. Kyle had seen it all before. 

He followed Stiles to the couch and sat beside him, whilst Isaac took the chair. 

“We're watching Justified,” Kyle said. “You want to watch it with us?”

“Sure,” Stiles replied. 

Kyle hit play and sank back into the couch. If Stiles wanted to play the 'I'm fine' card, Kyle would let him...for now. Give him time to settle back in at home and get his bearing but eventually, Stiles was going to have to let the walls down and realise he didn't have to go through this alone and when he did, they would all be there waiting to catch him. 

Scott and Melissa arrived about eight o'clock and Scott immediately pulled Stiles into a firm hug, arms resting across his shoulders where he knew the skin was less lacerated. He led Stiles through to the kitchen and made sure he was sat as close as possible to his best friend when they all crammed round the kitchen table. Derek settled against Stiles' other side and John sat down directly in front of him. 

Derek and John had made faijtas and there were bowls of chicken and shrimp in the centre of the table, onions and bell peppers sat in a couple of bowls at one end and small dishes of sour cream, gucamole and salsa were dotted around amongst the seven plates, which each had a few tortillas on. Dishes were passed around whilst John and Melissa started handing out drinks. The chatter died down as everyone started to tuck in. 

“So,” Scott said eventually, as he swirled up the salsa that had spilled on to his plate with the last of his tortilla. “Has anyone filled you guys in on the plague?” Scott asked, glancing between Stiles and Kyle. 

“Plague? What plague?” Stiles asked. 

“Scott,” Derek said, warningly. 

“What did I say before we came over?” Melissa sighed, shaking her head and she stood and began to clear the plates. Isaac quickly stood to help her and avoided Kyle's enquiring gaze. All the time they'd spent together and Isaac had never mentioned anything about a plague. 

“I know, I know but come on! Stiles is the research king and Kyle has so much obscure supernatural knowledge, how can we do this without them.”

“We'll make do,” Derek snapped. 

“Oh, please. No offence Derek but you've hardly been any help at all. Not that I'm complaining,” Scott added quickly. “Stiles needed you but he's out of hospital now and he's stuck at home and if we get the gang back together we can fix this.”

“Ok, I'll say it again,” Stiles sighed and then said slowly and loudly. “What plague?”

There were a series of looks passed around the table before Derek let out a defeated sigh and John shook his head, with a soft smile. Both of them knew that now Stiles and Kyle knew there was something going on, neither of them would drop it. 

“The plague,” Scott said, with a triumphant grin. “That has been spreading through town like crazy.”

“What makes it a plague?” Kyle asked.

“Well, we don't actually know what it is. That's half the problem,” Melissa said, reluctantly being drawn into the explanation. “It appeared out of nowhere. First case was admitted about four days ago and since then there's been around thirty cases. All the same symptoms; pale, clammy skin, seizures, high fever, bloodshot eyes. In the most extreme cases people are coughing, or even vomiting, up blood.”

“Jesus,” Kyle muttered

“What's causing it?” Stiles asked. 

“That's just it. We don't know,” Scott said. 

“Blood work, toxicology, scans, basically every test we've run, has come back completely normal.”

“You know what that means, right?” Scott said. 

“Something got drawn to the nemeton,” Stiles said and there was a twinkle in his eyes, that had been missing for too long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack start researching the newest threat.

“Can we not catch a break for like five minutes,” Derek sighed, flopping backwards onto Stiles' bed in a very un-Derek like way. 

“Well thing's have been pretty quiet the last couple of weeks,” Stiles said. 

“Are you serious right now? How is you two being in hospital recovering from being kidnapped and tortured considered quiet?” Derek grumbled. He didn't notice the way Stiles winced but Kyle did. “How is this our life?” 

“It is what it is, man,” Stiles said, sitting beside Derek and leaning over to run a hand through the older man's hair. “We can sort this out, same as well sort everything out. We'll muddle through.”

“I don't want you to muddle through, I want you to be ok,” Derek whispered and Kyle moved closer to the laptop, putting his back to them. He didn't want to intrude but getting up and leaving would probably just draw attention and break the moment anyway. 

“I'm fine,” Stiles said, softly. 

It went quiet and Kyle risked a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Stiles bend down to kiss Derek softly. Derek reached up and cupped Stiles' cheek in his hand, thumb rubbing gently over his cheekbone. Kyle turned back to the laptop as the clatter of two teenage werewolves racing up the stairs alerted Derek and Stiles they weren't actually alone. Isaac and Scott bounded into the room with chips and dip. Kyle didn't think he could eat another thing but he was in a room full of werewolves, teenagers and freaking _teenage werewolves_ so he wasn't surprised when everyone else dived into the chips. 

“So is this a research party now?” Stiles asked. 

“No. Can we leave the research until tomorrow or something?” Derek asked. “Can we just have one night of being home without having to focus on the latest goddamn threat?”

“Home?” Stiles questioned quietly and for a second everyone went silent. 

“You...you know what I mean,” Derek said, ears turning slightly pink. Stiles gave a small, surprised grin but let it drop.

“Fine, but tomorrow, the research will begin in earnest,” he declared. 

“But for tonight,” Isaac said, grabbing the chair Kyle was sitting on and tugging it away from the laptop. He leant over it, hiding the screen from the others and after a few moments he stepped back with a flourish. “I present to you, 'How to train your Dragon'.” He gave a small bow as the film began to play.

“Dude, yes,” Stiles said, holding out his hand for a high five. 

Somehow, they all ended up clambering onto the bed. Stiles was half draped across Derek's lap and half in Scott's, Isaac was propped up against Scott and Kyle somehow ended up curled up with his head in Isaac's lap. Maybe it was slightly weird that three teenage boys and two grown men where all curled up on one bed but it was a pack thing or a wolf thing or something and at this point, Kyle had stopped questioning it. He just went with it. Besides, it was comfortable and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kyle woke with a start back in his own room. Dawn was just starting to break through the window and for a second he was confused as to what had startled him awake until a terrified yell tore through the house. 

He was tumbling out of bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs, and running through the hall before he realised what was happening. He staggered to a stop just inside Stiles' room next to where John was sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing a soothing hand over his son's legs through the sheets.

Kyle looked up to where Stiles was sobbing into Derek's arms. He didn't seem fully awake yet and he kept alternating between pushing Derek away and trying to pull him closer. 

“Stiles? Baby, it's me, you're ok,” Derek murmured, rocking Stiles gently. “Baby?”

Derek looked up at John and then Kyle and he looked so broken, so distraught that Kyle felt his heart ache. 

“Shhh, Stiles, it's ok, you're safe,” John said.

Derek swallowed and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead and whispering against his temple. Stiles suddenly wrenched himself free and flung himself against the wall, scream cut off with a sharp, pained gasp as his back hit the hard surface. His eyes flickered wildly between the three men standing in his room and, as recognition slowly dawned, he slumped forward with a muffled sob. Derek pushed himself up and toward Stiles, gathering the trembling teen gently into his arms. 

“Stiles.” Derek resumed his rocking motion, peppering Stiles' forehead with soft kisses. “It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, baby. I promise.”

Kyle looked down at the ground and then turned away and silently left the room. Once he was back in his own room, he slid down the wall and buried his head in his arms. This was all his fault. His stupid family feud had brought all this devastation down on his friends. People he considered more family than the people that shared his last name. He didn't realise he was crying until a pair of arms wrapped around him. He clung to John, letting the tears fall, as the man whose son had almost died because of Kyle made soothing noises as he pulled him closer. 

* * * * * * * * *

The incident wasn't mentioned at breakfast. Everyone looked a little tired, eyes haunted by the early mornings events. Stiles wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and was pushing the food around his plate whereas Kyle had given up completely and thrown his breakfast in the bin before curling up on the couch and clicking on the TV. 

Stiles joined him a few minutes later and Kyle shifted enough to allow Stiles to fit on there with him. Neither of them said anything until John reached over and ran a hand across Stiles' hair. 

“I gotta go get ready for work,” he said and Stiles nodded, eyes still trained on the TV. The Sheriff sighed before heading up the stairs, passing Derek on the way who had changed into a pair of sweats and a vest. 

“I'm gonna go for a quick run.”

“Ok,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Hey,” Derek said quietly, crouching down beside the armrest. “Do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Keep an eye on Kyle for me?”

“Excuse me?” Kyle said, pushing himself up. 

“What, you think we haven't noticed the way you wince after every movement? Don't let him do anything strenuous. In fact, neither of you should move from this couch until I get back, understood?”

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles said, a small smile gracing his face. He clearly wasn't fooled by Derek's antics for a second but it was obvious he found his attempts adorable. 

“By the way, Martha's coming over at about ten and we're gonna get this research underway.”

“Seriously?” Stiles said, with a look of surprised happiness. Derek just smiled and kissed him in response. 

“See you in half an hour,” he said, jogging out the front door.

John left ten minutes later, having to be ushered out of the door by his son who was reassuring him that yes he did know the number for the station, yes he had his dads cell number pre-programmed into his phone so he thought it was safe to say he could contact him if he needed to, yes he was aware he needed to take it easy, it's just a bit of research dad, God will you just leave already?

Stiles leant over the back of the couch once his dad was gone. 

“Dude, you should take a shower, you smell pretty funky.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Stiles said, reaching over to poke Kyle in the side of the face. “If I can smell it, you can bet Sourwolf is gagging on it.”

“I hate you so much. I do not smell.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“You don't exactly smell of roses yourself, buddy,” Kyle shot back. 

“I'll have a shower with Derek when he gets back.”

“Oh God, can you not? I'll be right here.”

“No, not like that, I just...” Stiles stopped, the smile slipping from his face. 

“Shit. It's ok. You, er...you need his help right?” Kyle said, feeling like a jackass. Stiles nodded. “Ok, but just in, wash and out ok? I don't need to hear you two going at it.”

“Not even a quick...”

“God, will you stop? I cannot know this. I'm an officer of law and I cannot know about your sexploits. May I remind you, you are underage so...”

“And we've stumbled into awkward territory. In my defence, you started it.”

“No I...” Kyle sighed. “Yeah I did, didn't I?”

Stiles laughed as the door opened and Derek came in. He quirked an eyebrow but shot Kyle a pleased look, like he was thanking him for making Stiles laugh. As long as he didn't ask what was funny, Kyle could live with that. 

All of them were showered and settled at the kitchen table, surrounded by books and with two laptops on the go when the doorbell rang a little after ten. 

Derek answered and there was a quiet conversation before he was leading Martha into the kitchen. Kyle got to his feet and immediately pulled his cousin in for a hug. She was staying with Allison and Chris at the moment, but Kyle would much rather she was with him where he could keep an eye on her at all times. Knowing Jonah was out there and probably out for revenge against the girl for helping them escape had him on edge and texting to check on her just wasn't the same as seeing her with his own eyes. If the tightness of her hug was anything to go by, Martha felt the same. 

They pulled apart and she stood awkwardly in front of Stiles, seemingly at war with herself until she held out a hand. 

“We've never formally been introduced. My name is Martha Parrish. I'm Kyle's cousin and...”

“You saved our lives,” Stiles cut in, taking her hand shaking it with a grin. “I remember...vaguely.”

“Happy to help,” she said, returning his smile. “So, Allison said something about a plague and since I have nothing to do with my days any more except sit awkwardly in the Argent's apartment, Derek said I could come over here and lend a hand with the whole researching thing.”

“The more eyes, the better,” Kyle said, patting the chair next to him and pushing a huge tome of a book towards her. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

The Stilinski living room was full. 

The whole pack had somehow managed to find somewhere to sit, or in most cases perch, without causing too much fuss. Even the twins (who Kyle had learnt where called Ethan and Aiden but he'd be damned if he could tell which one was which) and Peter were lurking somewhere in the background. They'd managed to make a large circle with the coffee table and all the research in the centre. 

“Ok,” Stiles said, effectively drawing all eyes to him. “So, the four of us have been researching this thing all day and we actually think we may have an idea on what it is.”

“What?” Scott said, leaning forward slightly in his seat. 

“We think it's some kind of disease demon or spirit,” Derek said. 

“That's a thing?” Melissa asked. 

“Yeah, there's quite a few of them that pop in mythology and folklore from all over,” Kyle said, with a nod. “There's the Acheri from India lore, Aerico from Greek, La-bar-tu from the Assyrians...”

“But most of them come from Japanese folklore,” Martha explained. “Its full of them. There's the Akurojin-no-hi from the Mie prefecture which is a ghostly flame that makes people gravely ill if they don't run away from it, the Amazake-babaa which is an old woman Yokai from the folklore of the Miyagi and Aomoro prefectures. She comes to the doors of houses late at night asking for a drink in a child like voice but if anyone answers the door to her they become deathly ill.”

“But the one we think we're dealing with,” Stiles cut in, whilst Derek handed our a couple of printouts they had prepared. “is called the Keukegen. Again, it's Japanese and it's supposed to resemble a small dog totally covered in long hair. It hides in damp, dark places and causes people in the house to become sick.”

“But the people that were infected came from all over town,” Lydia said, “Does that mean we're dealing with more than one of these things?”

“We thought of that,” Derek said. 

“Well, I thought of it,” Stiles said. 

“ _We_ thought of it,” Derek said, with a stern look that was ruined by the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“It's using the sewers,” Kyle cut in and stealing the big reveal from the sickening couple, both of whom shot him a betrayed look. 

“So, how do we stop it,” Scott asked, eyes flickering between the four of them. 

“Yeah, well...we're still working on that,” Stiles said, holding his hands up. “We've got some ideas but, well we're not exactly experts in Japanese folklore, ok? There's only so much the internet can tell us.”

“I thought the internet could give you answers in minutes,” Derek said, with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Stiles said, and Kyle could tell this was linking back to some old argument. 

“I might know someone that can help,” Scott said, slowly. 

“The new girl,” Allison said, thoughtfully. 

“What new girl?” Stiles asked. “I didn't notice a new girl.”

“Yeah, well you've been pretty preoccupied,” Scott said. “Her name's Kira. She overheard us talking about the nemeton and the sacrifices at lunch...”

“For the love of...” Derek said, cutting Scott off. “How many times do I have to tell you guys not to talk about Pack business at school? Seriously, I'm surprised your entire school doesn't know all about the supernatural with the way you carry on.”

“Shut it, Sourwolf,” Stiles said. “So, what makes you think she can help? I'm guessing she's Asian, is that the only reason?”

“Dude, no of course not! She started talking about this thing called Bardo which is some kind of Tibetian thing.”

“Again, not seeing the link...”

“She said she was interested in all this mythology stuff,” Scott said, sounding defensive. 

“She mentioned she'd looked into a lot of her parents cultures. Her dad's Korean and her mom is Japanese.”

“Ok, now I'm seeing a link,” Stiles said. 

“I could ask her about it,” Scott said. 

“I don't know Scott, you need to be subtle,” Derek said. 

“I can be subtle,” Scott said. 

“Baby, I love you but...” Melissa said. 

“I can be subtle!” Scott reiterated, looking wounded. 

“Sure you can, buddy,” Stiles said, reaching over to pat Scott's knee.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is not good at subtlety, Kira is on board and guilt shows up when Stiles mentions Jonah.

“Don't ask me how it happened, but I ended up telling Kira all about me being a werewolf and all about the disease demon thing and now she's coming over here with me tomorrow after she's done some of her own research.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“How?” Derek asked, voice filled with wonder. “Just...how?”

“I told you not to ask that,” Scott said, with a grimace. “I...I don't even know but it happened. I think she kind of figured some of it out by herself anyway.”

“How?” Derek asked again, still looking totally confused. 

“I don't know, she...”

“He's still asking how you managed to be so spectacularly unsubtle that Kira now knows everything.” Kyle chuckled. “Is she gonna tell anyone?”

“No. She wouldn't, it's fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Derek queried.

“I just...”

“You kissed her, didn't you?” Stiles said. “She's all loved up with you so she won't spill your secret. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Scott said, reluctantly, before offering Stiles a sheepish grin. 

“Dude, were you even gonna tell me?”

“Of course!”

“When did this happen?”

“Today...right before I ended up telling her about being a werewolf.”

“There's your answer, Derek,” Kyle said, with a smirk. 

“No, I swear! I managed to not tell Allison for months, I think it would take more than one kiss to have me spilling everything to a girl I just met.”

“Unless she's not as human as she seems,” Kyle teased. “Maybe she's some kind of witch or succubus luring you into spilling your secrets with her womanly wiles.”

“Shut up,” Scott said. “Although...”

“Scott?” Derek said, voice taking on a commanding tone and Scott sighed. It was obvious that even though Derek wasn't the Alpha anymore, Scott still looked up to him. 

“I'm not entirely sure she is fully human. Something about the way she seemed to sense what I was and she asked to see so I showed her and...with my wolf eyes she had this kind of aura.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked, cocking his head. 

“Well, there was like this golden light around her. It looked a bit like a fox.”

“Kitsune,” Derek murmured and Kyle shared a look with the other man. 

“What's a Kitsune?” Stiles asked. 

“Japanese fox demon.”

“Not necessarily a demon,” Kyle reasoned. “There are about thirteen types of Kitsune. They're supposed to be tricksters but I've only heard of one type of Kitsune going full dark side with their tricks.”

“Void,” Derek said. “Otherwise known as the Nogistune.”

“If she was a Nogitsune, she wouldn't have had a golden light. Sounds more like she's thunder to me,” Kyle said. 

“I'm totally lost,” Stiles said. “Are we saying we need to worried about her or not?”

“I think not,” Kyle said. 

“Ok, good to know. So we've diagnosed Scott's new girlfriend, we've ribbed Scott for his epic failure at being subtle, although I think we could continue that a bit later, maybe get the other's involved.”

“Dude,” Scott groaned, looking betrayed. 

“We have a new research pal that will probably help us find some answers on this whole Keukegen thing, which is awesome so I guess good work Scott.” Stiles paused and bit his lip, looking up at Derek. “Any news on Jonah?”

The room fell silent and Derek sat beside Stiles, reaching out to take his hand in his. 

“Not yet,” he said, softly. 

“We're still looking, right?”

“Of course.”

“Because it kind of feels like everyone's totally focussed on this disease thing, which I totally get by the way and I also get that this is supposed to take my mind of him and give me something to focus on but...”

“I promise, we haven't forgotten. We're still looking.”

“You mean, my dad's still looking,” Stiles said. “Who else is out looking? You're not because your here all the time, which is cool because...yeah, you're protecting us or whatever and I know you guys all have school.” Stiles looked over at Scott who looked a little stricken. “Kyle's on bedrest with me, so who is actually out there actively looking for him?”

No one seemed to know what to say to that. The Keukegen had kind of taken over everyone's minds but mostly because the search for Jonah had been so fruitless and they needed something else to focus on. Not only that, but people were dying and this was another Nemeton thing, something they needed to help fix. 

“There's an APB out on him,” Kyle explained softly. “Chris is doing everything he can, he's contacted a few old friends to see if anyone's heard from him in the hunter community.”

“Me, Isaac and the twins have been going out in the evening to see if we can catch his scent but...Stiles, we think he left town.”

“So what we're saying is, unless he pops up again we may never find him?” 

“Stiles...”

“It's ok,” Stiles said, pushing himself up to his feet with a wince. “It's one of those things, right?” 

Stiles turned and made his way up the stairs. Kyle, Derek and Scott watched him leave, none of them knowing how to make this better. Kyle heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face. 

He was definitely going to kill his father. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

“This is not what I meant, Derek.”

“I know, baby but I don't know what else to do.”

“I need you.”

“I know. Look, tell me what to do and I'll do it.”

“Stay.”

“But...”

“Stay. Forget what I said, ok? Well, don't actually forget it because someone needs to find that psycho but if you think that was me telling you to go out there in the dead of night and start hunting him down, then forget it. I...I can't do this without you. I can't even _sleep_ without you so please, Derek...please don't go.”

They fell silent and Kyle carefully edged past the room. 

“I know you're there, Kyle,” Derek said and Kyle winced. He poked his head into Stiles' room with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything I was just heading to bed.”

“It's fine,” Stiles said, with a sigh. “Derek seems to be under the impression that my little outburst was because I was angry he wasn't out there looking for Jonah which isn't what I was aiming for at all and now he's talking about heading out on some stupid hunt for him in the middle of the night.”

“Stiles, I'm still here,” Derek said.

“Well it is stupid. Yes, I wanted to know if we are actively looking for him but I didn't mean for you to go charging off blindly into the dark. Like you guys said, no one has any idea where he's gone. Where would you even start to look?”

“I don't know,” Derek snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. “I don't know, Stiles but I have to do something.”

“You are doing something,” Stiles said, voice tight with emotion. “You're keeping me sane. If you go...I don't know how I'd cope right now if you left so please...” 

Derek pulled the younger man into his arms and held him tight. 

“It's ok. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that, I shouldn't have made you feel like you weren't doing enough. I just need to know that we're still after him...”

“Shhh, it's fine,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles' head. 

“We will find him,” Kyle said softly, from the door. 

Derek glanced at Kyle with lost eyes and Kyle offered him a sad smile before leaving the room and heading to bed. He didn't sleep for a long time, head full of Kitsunes and Keukegen and possible locations for where the vile man he called father may have fled. 

His dreams were filled with Jonah lying crumpled on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, surrounded by foxes whilst a tiny dog-like creature covered in long hair slipped away into the shadows. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Scott came over with Kira straight after school. Once everyone had been introduced to each other, they settled around the kitchen table and quickly brought her up to speed one what they were dealing with. 

“I've read about the Keukegen. They're actually really cute and they don't mean to hurt anyone,” Kira explained. “They like dark, damp places. You might be right about it being in the sewers.”

“How do we kill it?” Derek asked. 

“We don't have to kill it,” Kira reasoned. 

“It's making people really sick,” Stiles said, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but it's not his fault. It's attracted to dirty places, places where diseases breed. It's been around for centuries but it's a lot less common now. People are much cleaner than they were centuries ago so it's not as common for them to cause massive outbreaks anymore. In fact, it's really rare to see them in the US. You find them mostly in Africa, South America and parts of Asia now.”

“Ok, that's great and everything, thanks for the history,” Stiles said. “But we need to stop it before people start dying.”

“Yeah of course, sorry,” Kira said, blushing slightly. “I just...I've read a lot about them and they're genuinely not evil, disease is just what they've always done. But, we should be able to get it to leave Beacon Hills. I'm pretty sure there's a spell or a ward or something that will make them leave.”

“Where would it go though? We can't just send it on to the next town,” Derek reasoned. “I get what you're saying, Kira, but it's hurting people. We need to stop it.”

Kyle got to his feet and headed into the living room. He felt uncomfortable. From what Kira was saying, the Keukegen didn't mean to hurt anyone, it wasn't _trying_ to kill people. It was like the Gods and Goddesses of long ago, each one bringing something to Earth like fire, rain, famine...in fact it reminded him of Pestilence, one of the four horsemen. It was it's _job_ , in a way, to be the bringer of disease. 

So, was it innocent or not?

He felt like he was warring with himself. The Keukegen didn't understand what it was doing, it wasn't doing it maliciously and the part of him that swore to never be like his dad, never kill something innocent again, was telling him to just move it on and leave it at that. 

But the other part of him, the cop part, the _protector_ part, couldn't in good conscious send it on to some other town where there might not be people like them to move it on. He couldn't let it spread it's sickness, not if it was in his power to stop it. 

“Hey, you ok man?” Stiles asked, suddenly at his elbow. 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine,” Kyle said, “Just...freaking me out that this thing might be like...innocent. I know it's not because it's making people sick but it's not doing it intentionally and putting it down just feels like...”

“Like something your dad would do,” Stiles finished for him and Kyle nodded gratefully. 

“Exactly.”

“We have to stop it, Kyle. People are gonna die. You heard Kira. These things don't normally show up in the US. It's here because of the Nemeton, because of what we did. Before this, it might have been in some uninhabited rainforest somewhere, not hurting anyone. We can't just let that loose on people.”

“You're right...I know you are but...”

“I get it. I do. But we have to stop it,” Stiles said, reaching out and squeezing Kyle's shoulder. 

With a deep, weary sigh, Kyle nodded. 

“I know.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“You're sure this is gonna work?” Stiles asked, holding out on of the vials.

“Nope,” Scott said, with a grin, pocketing the vial. 

“How do we even know it's not gonna affect you guys?” Kyle asked. 

“We're werewolves, it's less likely it's gonna be able to make us sick, so we're giving it a try,” Derek said. 

“That's why all us little weak humans have to stay at home,” Allison said, obviously unhappy with the fact she couldn't go on the hunt. 

“Come on, Allison,” Kyle reasoned, “We can't risk it. We know how this thing affects us, the werewolves are an unknown variable. It might not be able to hurt them at all. It would be kind of stupid to take us along.”

“Exactly,” Derek said, flashing his teeth whilst picking up another couple of vials and putting them in his back pockets.

“You have to get the wording of the spell right or the potion isn't going to work,” Kira said, shoving a book at Scott who looked at Kira with wide eyes. 

“But you said my pronunciation was terrible,” he said. 

“It is, but it's better than Isaac's and I didn't have time to go through it was Derek.”

“You speak Japanese, right?” Derek asked her.

“Well, yes, but you said no humans.”

“You're not strictly human though, right?” Stiles said and everyone went quiet. 

“What...what do you mean?” Kira stammered. 

“Scott said he saw your Kitsune form,” Stiles barrelled on, oblivious to Scott's cut it out gestures. 

“A what form?” Kira said, looking genuinely confused. 

“Huh...guess she doesn't know,” Stiles said, looking over at Scott and finally seeing the look on his friends face. “You didn't talk to her about it yet. Ok...could have used that information about five minutes ago, but whatever. Look Kira, we think your some kind of fox spirit thing, we'll discuss all this later in more depth but right now, you speak Japanese, I think you'll be ok out there so maybe you could just go with them, keep your distance and make sure the spell goes right so the potion works? What do you think?”

“Um...sure, ok...I guess,” Kira said. 

“Great...I love that we're using a potion by the way. Very Potteresque.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the Keukegen incident, Kyle goes back to work and a phone call sparks panic.

It's almost two hours before Stiles' phone rings and he answers it midway through the first chime. It hasn't left his hand since the werewolves left and he's been staring at it for the last fifteen minutes, tension thrumming through him and making the air around him quiver with nerves. 

“Derek? Jesus, are you...?” Stiles cuts himself off mid-babble and rubs a hand across his forehead. “Is it bad?...So he's gonna be ok?...Ok, ok good...You on your way back?...I'll see you in five. What?...No, yeah I'm fine...I'm _fine_ , Derek...Yes, I'm sure. I'll be even better when you get your ass back here ok? Ok, yeah, bye...love you too.”

Stiles hung up the phone and flopped back into his chair, heaving out a deep sigh. 

“So...everything's ok?” Melissa asked, leaning forward in her chair and fixing Stiles with a look that seemed to shout _use your words, kiddo_.

“Yeah, they managed to kill it fairly quickly it was the tracking it that took the time. Everyone's fine. Isaac somehow managed to break his arm. Something about falling down a hidden drop when they were in the sewers and he was chasing after the Keukegen.” Kyle tensed, one hand clenching the arm rest tightly before he could even fully register what he was doing. Stiles caught the movement and sent him a small smile. “He's fine, it's healing pretty quick.” Kyle nodded and relaxed back into the sofa. 

“I'm gonna make some coffee,” John said, getting to his feet and heading towards the kitchen. 

The front door opened a little while later and Scott walked through the door, Derek right behind him and Isaac and Kira bring up the rear. They all looked tired and uncomfortable. 

“Oh my God. You guys stink,” Lydia exclaimed, crossing to the other side of the living room to get as far away from them as possible.

“Well, we have been running around the sewers for two hours so excuse me if we don't smell of roses,” Isaac groused, arm held a little awkwardly against his chest. 

“Imagine what it's like to have our senses,” Peter said, sweeping in and looking suspiciously clean. 

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Isaac and nodded to the limb cradled against his chest. 

“You ok?” Kyle asked, ignoring the smell and carefully probing Isaac's arm. Isaac hissed. “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” Isaac replied, smiling at him affectionately. 

“Give it another hour or so and he'll be right as rain,” Derek said. 

“You sure?” Kyle asked, needing to check for reasons unknown to even himself. 

“Yeah, I'm sure, Kyle,” Isaac said with a smile. 

Once they knew everyone was ok, they all dispersed pretty quick. Scott gave Kira a lift home on the back of his bike, Melissa and Isaac climbed into her car with all the windows down, Peter disappeared when no one was looking and Chris, Allison, Lydia and Martha all headed off in Chris' car with a beep of the horn and a wave. 

As soon as they were gone Derek headed up to take a shower and the sheriff headed into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Suddenly the house was very quiet. 

Kyle looked over to where Stiles was staring into the distance and cleared his throat. Instantly, Stiles attention snapped to him. 

“You ok?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Wish everyone would stop asking me if I'm ok, but otherwise, yeah I'm fine.”

“People are gonna be asking you that for a while yet, man.”

“Yeah? How come they're not asking you twenty four seven?”

“You know why.”

“Enlighten me.”

Kyle sighed and pursed his lips.

“You're important to them. To each and every one of them.”

“You're important too, Kyle,” Stiles said, fiercely, face creasing in concern as if he thought that Kyle truly believed no one cared about him.

“I know,” Kyle said, and it was true. He did know people cared. He knew by the way Stiles treated him like an old friend, the way Derek's eyes and voice had softened towards him, the way the Sheriff was quick to pull him into a hug or clap him on the back, the way Isaac had become like a brother in such a short space of time. He knew. That wasn't what he was getting at. “What I'm trying to say, is that everyone cares so much about you and your well being and what happened to you is hard for them to get out of their minds. What I went through was nothing compared to how they treated you. You were tortured, Stiles, and I know you're struggling to come to terms with that. You wouldn't be human if you weren't. The more you pretend everything is alright, the less people believe you, the more they worry...the more they need to keep checking how you are.”

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, eyes big and wide, and then a tear trickled down his face. He wiped it angrily aside but Kyle moved across to sit beside him on the couch and pull him gently into a hug. Stiles went easily, arms wrapping around Kyle, face burying into his chest and the tears came thick and fast. 

“I'm so sorry,” Kyle said. “I'm sorry for what they did and for the scars and the pain. I'm sorry I can't make it instantly better. I'm sorry. God...I'm so sorry.”

Stiles was shaking his head but he didn't try and speak through his tears. A soft creak from the stairs made Kyle look up and he saw Derek, looking wrecked as he watched his mate sob brokenly into Kyle's chest. 

* * * * * * * * *

It had been almost a whole week since the Keukegen incident and finally, _finally_ Kyle was being allowed back to work. He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by a wolf whistle. 

“Looking good Deputy Parrish,” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows. Derek cuffed him gently round the back of the head and shot Kyle a grin. 

“You think you're gonna cope without me as your sick buddy wing man?” Kyle asked, grabbing a slice of toast off of Stiles' plate, ignoring the shout of protest. 

“You know what, I think I'm gonna be just fine,” Stiles said, eyes flickering over to Derek who grinned and looked away. 

“And that right there, is my cue to leave,” Kyle said. “John? You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm coming,” John said, appearing at the top of the stairs. “Jesus, I don't think I can cope with you two both around all the time for much longer. Stiles controls my food, you rush me around and shout out orders. May I remind you that I am the Sheriff?”

“Shit! I totally haven't been looking for an apartment or anything,” Kyle said, suddenly feeling like he was in the way. 

“Relax. I like having you around. You keep those two in line,” John said, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye. “No funny business,” John shouted out. 

“Oh my God, Dad! Would you just stop!”

John chuckled all the way out to the car. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Desk work was boring as hell. 

He'd been back at work for three days and Kyle was already losing his mind. He stared at the paperwork in front of him and wondered if anyone would notice if he curled up under his desk and had a nap.

Stiles had been a handful the last few days, annoyed at being kept off school while Kyle was allowed to return to work. His back was, admittedly, much better than it had been but he still winced with almost every movement and Derek was still reluctant to let him out of his sight. 

Making him see that he wasn't ready had been...challenging. A full blown argument had broken out the night before with Kyle attempting to play peace keeper between them, Stiles screaming from one side whilst John and Derek roared back...in Derek's case, quite literally. 

Stiles had stomped off to bed and this morning, when Kyle came down for his shift, the couch looked suspiciously slept on and Derek looked decidedly rumpled. 

“You in there, son?” a voice asked, and Kyle looked up to see John looking down at him worriedly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. You heard anything from Stiles?” 

“Derek called about an hour ago, said Stiles finally stopped giving him the silent treatment. They had a chat and I think Derek's managed to make him understand.”

“He's getting restless. It wont be long until you wont be able to convince him to stay home anymore and, to be honest, he has to go back some time.”

“I know,” John said, with a sigh, sitting in the chair beside Kyle's desk. “He always was a wilful kid and I know I can't keep him wrapped up in cotton wool forever but what he went through...”

“Is always going to be there but you keep him cooped up and it will just get harder and harder to let him go.”

“When did you get so good at dealing with traumatised teenagers?” John said, with a ghost of a grin. 

“Takes one to know one,” Kyle said, softly and the smiled vanished. 

“Kyle...”

“It's ok. Look, Stiles wants things to go back to normal and he's trying to prove he's fine. You wont get him to start facing up to this and start dealing with it until he feels like he's back in his own skin. Let him go back to school and he'll start feeling like himself. Maybe he'll find it easier to open up once he stops feeling like he's being scrutinised and mollycoddled.”

“I'm not...”

“I know. But he doesn't.”

* * * * * * * * *

It was dark and quiet in the Stilinski household. John had put on some prison drama show and they were all settled in the living room. It was getting late and Stiles was snoring softly with his head in Derek's lap, Derek's hand unconsciously carding through his hair. Kyle wasn't really focussed on the programme and felt his eyes starting to drift shut. The sudden, shrill sound of his cell startled him awake and Stiles flinched in Derek's lap, eyes flying open. 

“Hello?” Kyle said, not checking the screen as he scrubbed a hand across his eyes. 

“Kyle?” 

“Martha? Are you ok?”

“Kyle, they're here. They're outside the apartment,” Martha's voice was barely more than a whisper but he could hear the panic and the fear in the quiver on his name. 

“Who is? Martha, what's going on? Where's Chris and Allison?

“Jonah and Luke.”

Kyle froze and then pushed himself upright, back rigid.

“What did you say?”

“Jonah and Luke. They're outside.”

“That's impossible. Luke's in county right now,” Kyle said, shaking his head and ignoring the way the room instantly began to thrum with tension. 

“Well, he's outside, right now. I don't know how but he is. And Allison went out with Isaac and I don't know where Chris is and I'm scared...Kyle, I'm so scared.”

“Ok, ok, hang on.” Kyle covered the mic with his hand and looking at John. “Martha says Jonah and Luke are outside the Argent place. Call county, double check he's...”

“Already on it,” John said, phone in hand as he got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Martha, what are they doing?”

“They're just standing there, staring up at the window like they know I'm here. Kyle, I'm scared.”

“It's ok. We're gonna come over, ok?”

Shouting from the kitchen drew their attention and for a few moments Kyle completely forgot about Martha on the other end of the phone. 

“What do you mean 'he's gone'?” John roared. “Why didn't anyone call me? That bastard tortured my son and you didn't think it was pertinent to call and let me know he'd escaped? Let me tell you something, son, when I have that asshole back behind bars, I'm coming for you next and you'll be out of a job so fast you wont know what hit ya.”

“Oh God,” Stiles whimpered, letting his head drop into his hands. Derek curled his arms loosely around Stiles, not pulling him close just simply letting him know he was there. 

“Kyle?” Martha whispered. 

“Hide. Martha, hide. We're on our way.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, John, Derek and Stiles head over to the Argent's apartment to help Martha and everything comes to a head.

The Jeep screeched to a halt outside the Argent's apartment building and Kyle had the door open before it had completely stopped. 

“Stay here,” Derek said, pointing a finger at Stiles, who had been relegated to the back seat of his own Jeep. He'd been too freaked out to leave him home on his own. 

“But...” Stiles said, scrabbling to get out off the back seat. 

“No buts,” John snapped. “Stay here. I mean it.”

“Hang on, you guys are gonna leave me alone out here when she said this was where they were waiting and staring up at her and being all menacing?” Stiles said, giving them a look that told them that he thought each and every one of them were idiots. 

For a second, Kyle, Derek and John simply stared at each other. 

“Goddamn it,” Derek snarled, reaching out to help Stiles out of the Jeep. “Stay close to me.”

They made their way cautiously around to the front of the building without catching a glimpse of Jonah or Luke. If Martha had been able to see them out of the window, they should have been standing opposite the main entrance but there was no sign of them. Something uneasy twisted and swirled in Kyle's gut as they rushed into the building and towards the elevator. 

As soon as they stopped, Kyle pushed past the still opening doors and then stopped short. 

The Argent's door was ajar. 

Kyle edged closer and pushed the door open wider, peering through the gap. Inside, the apartment was dark and silent. He shared a look with John, who already has his gun in hand. Kyle slid his out of his holster and noticed that Derek's claws were out, standing in front of Stiles like a barrier against anyone that might try and hurt him. 

They made their way into the apartment and edged through the hallway into the living area. Kyle stopped and swallowed at the sight inside. 

Martha was sat on the sofa, chewing her nail nervously whilst Jonah and Luke stood in front of here. They hadn't spotted them yet, so Kyle pressed himself against the wall and motioned for the others to do the same. 

“Where are they?” Luke demanded, voice angry and full of impatience. 

“Kyle said he was coming. He's on his way, I promise.”

“He wouldn’t leave her here. Not if he thought she was in danger,” Jonah said, voice calm and cold. It made the hairs on the back of Kyle's neck stand up. “And she played her part so well. He'll come.”

Kyle dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes, as the implications of his fathers words hit him full force. Martha had been working for Jonah and Luke. It didn't make any sense. How could it have helped their great master plan for him and Stiles to escape? For Luke to go to jail? What good did it do?

He shook his head and stepped out into the living room, ignoring the frantic hand movements of the Sheriff telling him to fall back. 

“Well, here I am. What now?” Kyle demanded, enjoying the way all three of their heads snapped up in surprise. 

“Kyle! Kyle, I swear...” Martha began, getting to her feet.

“Shut up!” Luke roared, pulling Martha back by her hair and throwing her to the floor. Kyle took an involuntary step forward to help her before he remembered she was part of all this. How did he knew this wasn't some part of the act?

“Kyle,” Jonah said, almost like a greeting. “I take it you didn't come alone?”

With a soft curse, John, Derek and Stiles entered the room. 

“Well, if it isn't our good friend Stiles. Say hello, Luke,” Jonah said, mockingly. 

“Hey bitch,” Luke said, waggling an eyebrow towards Stiles. Derek growled and took a step forward but Stiles grabbed his arm. 

“Bite me, asshole,” Stiles said from between gritted teeth. 

“Only if you ask nicely,” Luke taunted and laughed when Derek flashed his eyes and snapped his teeth. “Oooo your boyfriend is so not happy with the flirting.”

“I'd rather rip out my own teeth than flirt with you.”

Luke opened his mouth to retort but closed it again after a withering look from his father. Jonah turned towards Kyle, tilted his head to one side and looked him up and down. 

“I'm giving you one last chance, Kyle. Admit you're wrong and come back into the fold. We'll forget all about this, we'll set you back on the right track.”

“What? Dad, wait,” Luke said.

“I believe you can be redeemed,” Jonah carried on, totally ignoring his oldest son. 

“Redeemed?” Kyle let out a disbelieving laugh and shook his head. “Are you kidding me? The only thing that I'm gonna do is arrest both of you and make sure they throw away the damn key.”

“All we've done is fight the good fight. We hunt the things that hunt us,” Jonah said. 

“Funny,” came a voice and there was a click of a guns safety. “I used to say the same thing.”

Chris Argent took a step into the room, with Allison, Isaac and Scott all making their way in behind him. They formed a rough circle around Luke, Jonah and Martha. 

“What? You think we'd come over here without back-up?” John said, scathingly. 

“There's three more werewolves and a kitsune waiting downstairs,” Scott said, eyes flashing red. 

Jonah chuckled softly. 

“Well...I wasn't expecting this. You brought your entire pack after us, Kyle.”

“Yeah, I did,” Kyle said. “Turn around and put your hands behind your head.”

“No! No, Kyle wait!” Martha yelled, reaching out to Kyle as she scrambled to her feet. 

“Get out of my way, Martha,” Kyle snapped, pushing her hands aside. 

“You should listen to your cousin,” Jonah said, even as he turned around and raised his arms. 

“Kyle, you don't understand! Please!”

“You too, son,” John said, walking towards Luke with a pair of handcuffs. 

“They have my father!” Martha screamed. 

The room froze and Kyle stared at Martha with wide eyes. She was breathing heavily, chest heaving with each shuddering breath, face streaked with tears. 

“Abel's dead. You told me he was dead,” Kyle breathed. 

“I thought he was,” Martha said. “They told me he was.”

“It can still be arranged,” Jonah said, dropping his hands and turning around. Beside him, Luke smirked. “He's being held by the rest of my group and one word from me and he's dead. I go to jail, he's dead. You kill me, he's dead.”

Martha had made her way to Kyle's side and was gripping his arm tightly. 

“The only way he survives, is if you give this up and come back with me.”

Kyle shook his head even as Martha's grip on his arm grew impossibly tighter. 

“That's not gonna happen,” John snapped, moving slightly in front of Kyle. 

“You would kill your own brother?” Derek said, voice filled with disgust as he shook his head. 

“I wish I was shocked,” Kyle said. “But nothing you do surprises me anymore. You truly are a mad man, aren't you?”

“Oh Kyle, you must understand...”

“No! You need to understand that I will never, ever come back to you. I will never hunt with you. I will never be anything you want me to be,” Kyle yelled, pushing past John to get up in his fathers face. “I would rather die than go murdering with you.”

“But you would gladly let your uncle die purely because you're too selfish to do the right thing.”

Kyle brought his fist back and punched his father so hard, Jonah staggered backwards into the wall. Luke was on him in seconds, throwing an arm around Kyle's throat and dragging him backwards. 

“Let him go,” John snarled, pointing his gun at Luke's head.

“You won't shoot me,” Luke laughed. “You're the Sheriff.”

“Oh trust me, you take a man by the throat and I'm gonna be forced to treat you as a hostile and I got no problem putting a bullet in someone that's threatening one of my deputies.”

“Please, if you were gonna do it, you'd have done it already.”

A shot rang out and Luke yelled, falling backwards and taking Kyle with him. Kyle disentangled himself from the mess of Luke's limbs and took a deep breath as he looked down at his brother. Blood pooled around him and Kyle could see where the bullet had tore through his lower leg. He looked up at John who was frowning. Both of their eyes moved over to where Chris was stood, gun still trained on the man on the floor. 

“Next one goes somewhere a little more fatal,” he said. 

“You think you can shoot my son and get away with it?” Jonah shouted, struggling to his feet. “I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch.”

“Do not even try me,” Chris said. “I'm so sick of your bullshit, Jonah. Wake up! We were wrong, accept it and start making amends. It's what I'm doing.”

“By associating yourself with monsters?”

“By realising not everyone that's different is a monster. By helping people like Scott and his pack. They're doing good here, protecting this town from supernatural threats that try to tear it apart. It's what you bleat on and on about doing, so man up and admit you were wrong.”

“I would rather die,” Jonah hissed. 

“Fine. Be that way,” John snapped, grabbing Jonah by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him forwards.

“Wait,” Kyle said. 

Everyone turned to look at him. Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, pleading with him to shut the hell up. Isaac looked terrified and Kyle hated himself for scaring them both. 

“Kyle...don't...” Isaac said, softly. 

“Where's Abel?” Kyle asked, ignoring everyone and staring intently at his father. 

“Come with me, and I'll tell you.”

“I'm not coming with you. But look around. These people will kill you without a seconds thought...”

“Because they're monsters!”

“Because _you're_ a monster. I can save you. I can keep you safe. Just tell me where Abel is.”

“You can guarantee my safety?”

“Yes.”

Jonah looked down at the ground for a long moment and his shoulders began to shake. For a second, Kyle thought he was crying, but when he looked up it wasn't tears that were causing the shaking...it was the laughter of a mad man.

“Fine,” Kyle said, turning and pulling out his gun he fired a shot into Luke's shoulder. Everyone jumped in shock, whilst Luke screamed in pain and Jonah yelled obscenities. “I'll put every bullet I have into him if I have to. I won't kill him, but I'll cause him as much pain as possible. You might not care about the pain you cause others, but can you really stand by and watch your son bleeding all over the floor.”

“You little bastard!”

“Focus, father. Tell me where Abel is, or the next one goes right through his kneecap.”

“Dad...” Luke breathed, shaking his head. 

“I wish you were dead! I wish you'd died all those years ago!” Jonah spat.

“I'll give you to the count of three. One...” Kyle's voice was steady even though his heart was hammering in his chest. 

“Fuck you!”

“Two...” The thought of putting another bullet in his brother made him feel sick but he forced himself to maintain the appearance of calm, to stop his hand from shaking. It was only way he could think of to break Jonah down. 

“Stop it!”

“Thr...”

“Alright! Alright, goddamn it. He's in room 243 at Beacon Heights.”

Kyle felt relief flood through him and he couldn't stop the laugh that fell from his lips. Of course. Of _course_ Jonah had got the exact same freaking room at the motel that Kyle had rented all those months ago. Of course, he would have put Abel there. 

“I got it,” Chris said, turning on his heel. 

“Wait, how many of your lot are with him?” Stiles asked. 

“Answer carefully,” Kyle warned, training his gun once more on Luke.

“Three,” Jonah said, through gritted teeth.

“I'll take the twins,” Chris said.

“I'll come with you,” Isaac said, and Kyle smiled at him gratefully. 

Martha made to follow them, but Kyle stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a shake of his head. He didn't know what sort of state Abel would be in and, even if Martha had betrayed them, he didn't want her to see him that way. 

“I'll call the station and an ambulance for that one,” John said, pointing at Luke. “We'll put a couple of deputies on him whilst they sort him out and then both of you can look forward to a nice long spell in a maximum security prison.”

“Well, we'll see how you fair against my lawyer,” Jonah said.

“Oh I dunno. I think this is gonna be a fairly open and shut case. I mean, I've got Stiles' statement from when you _kidnapped and tortured my son_ , eyewitness accounts of how he was being held when he was rescued, I'm pretty sure I can make a couple of your men squeal and before you know it we've got a rap sheet as long as my arm.”

“Kidnap,” Derek said. 

“Torture,” Kyle supplied. 

“Murder,” Scott added. 

“You've got no proof.”

“Maybe not yet,” John said, pulling out his phone and exiting the room.

“It's over, Jonah,” Kyle said. He looked at Stiles, taking in the wide eyes, the disbelief, the fear that had thumped through him ever since he was strung up like a piece of meat and whipped until his back was a torn, bloody mess. “It's over.”

Stiles let out a shuddering sigh and let himself slump forward slightly into Derek's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue is also up! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue.

Kyle zipped up the suitcase and looked around the room. It hadn't taken long to pack up his meagre belongings. He wasn't going far but he felt a pang in his gut. 

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was actually leaving _home_.

“You all set?” Stiles asked, appearing in the doorway with an easy grin that was slowly becoming more and more commonplace. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You're gonna miss me, am I right?”

“I'm only moving into town.”

“Yeah but, you won't see me every day and I can only imagine how heartbreaking that is going to be for you,” Stiles said, clutching a hand to his chest. 

“Yeah, I'm super upset that I won't have to deal with you and Derek being sickening all the time. Anyway, John's already said I have to come over for dinner at least once a week and we'll have pack meetings so I'm sure I can still get my Stiles fix.”

Stiles laughed and then suddenly crossed the room and pulled Kyle into a tight hug.

“I'm gonna miss having you around,” he mumbled into Kyle's shoulder. 

“You know you can come over whenever, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Ready?” Derek asked, and Kyle wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in the doorway but he was looking at them with a soft smile. 

“You know, I think I can manage to drag my two suitcases to my car and drive myself to my new apartment, all by myself. You guys don't have to come with me. I'm a big boy, I 'll be fine.”

“Are you kidding? I want to get a proper look at the new pad,” Stiles said, grabbing one of Kyle's bags and heading down stairs. Kyle made to follow him but stopped when Derek reached out a hand. 

“I...I know when you first got here, I wasn't exactly welcoming. And I know that things haven't exactly been easy since you got here, but I'm really glad you're back in my life.”

“Thanks Derek,” Kyle said, genuinely touched. 

“You're a good guy, Kyle...a good friend and you made me pull my head out of my ass and see Stiles was right in front of my eyes and...I can never thank you enough for that.”

Before Kyle could answer, Derek was already following Stiles, leaving him staring at his retreating back with a touched, if slightly befuddled expression.

They pulled up outside the new apartment; Kyle in the Camino and Derek and Stiles in the Jeep. He smiled when he saw John's cruiser outside. 

“I knew it was a mistake giving you guys a spare,” Kyle laughed as he led the way up to his floor. When he opened the door he laughed loudly as he saw everyone crammed into his unfurnished living room. There was a banner, for God's sake, and drinks and pizza and it looked like everyone had brought a couple of chairs from home so there was garden chairs and desk chairs scattered around the room. Someone had brought an iPod dock and Imagine Dragons was playing in the background. “Woah...”

“Here he is,” John said, smiling at Kyle and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “We couldn't let moving day go without a little celebration.”

“Yeah, you having your own place means you're defiantly sticking around,” Isaac said. 

Kyle shot him an incredulous look. 

“Of course I'm sticking around,” he said, with a smile. 

Once the party was in full swing, Kyle pulled himself away from Stiles and went over to where Martha and a still bruised Abel were sitting apart from everyone else. Once Jonah and Luke had been taken care of and Abel was on the mend, Kyle had finally managed to talk to Martha. 

Turned out, Jonah had kidnapped Abel and faked his death to force Martha into the life, wanting to find a replacement for the wife and son he'd lost. Once he'd busted Luke out of county, he'd gone straight to the Argent's apartment and told Martha her father was alive. He'd used the fact he really would kill him if she didn't do as he said, to force her to call Kyle and get him to come over. When she helped them escape from that basement, she had been genuine and that fact, plus the fact that Abel was alive and standing before him, had made it easier to forgive her. 

“You guys ok?”

“Yes, we're fine,” Abel said, “Are you?”

“You know, for the first time in a long time, I really am.”

“I'm glad, Kyle. It's been good to see you, after so long.”

“You'll keep in touch, right?” Kyle asked. He knew Abel and Martha would be heading back home soon to try and rebuild their lives. He hoped Martha would go off to college and do everything she'd been planning before Jonah tried to take over her life. 

“Of course,” Martha said, smiling. “Can't get rid of me that easy.”

“Good,” Kyle said with a smile. 

He chatted with them until they left about half an hour later and then found a chair where he had a good view of the entire room. He looked at his friends, his family, his _pack_. Derek and Stiles were standing off to the side, Stiles' head thrown back in laughter and he couldn't help but smile. It was good to see them both so relaxed and happy, to see Stiles looking so carefree after everything he'd been through. John was stood with Chris, deep in conversation. Kira, Lydia and Allison were dancing in a small space they'd created to use as a dancefloor. The twins and Scott were sat together, chatting, the nervous set of the twins shoulders apparent even from here. So far, they'd been trust worthy, but they knew they weren't part of the pack yet. Peter wasn't there but Kyle could hardly find it in himself to care. Thet guy seriously gave him the creeps.

He was watching the happy looks on Stiles and Derek's faces once more, when Isaac flopped into the chair beside him. He looked over at the young werewolf and reached out to pat him on the leg. 

“You know, if it ever gets a bit crowded at Scott's, I've got a spare room for you here,” he said. 

Isaac looked up at him, eyes wide and a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Really?”

“Why do you think I got a two bed apartment in the first place?” Kyle asked, smirking at the shocked but pleased look on Isaac's face. 

He took another sip of his beer and closed his eyes, letting the safety and warmth of _home_ seep into his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! All done!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read this story. It's so different to anything I've ever written before and writing Sterek from a third person POV was really hard for me. The story went in such a different direction than I thought it would but I'm proud that I tried something different and I'm pretty happy with the end result!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
